A Little Too Late
by yamishun
Summary: Ruka confessed to Mikan. But Mikan is still harboring feelings for Natsume. We all know Natsume loves her. But Luna comes into the picture. Making Natsume suffer and Mikan slowly drifting towards Ruka. Is it too late to change everything?
1. Story Summary

**yamishun: **My first Gakuen Alice fanfiction. Hope you like it and will review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana. All rights reserved.

* * *

**A Little Too Late**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**Story Summary:**

_To love is said to be wonderful. To be loved, they say, is a privilege._

5 years ago, a girl named Sakura Mikan voluntarily entered Alice Academy to follow her best friend who was admitted 9 months before her. Upon entering, she encountered many forms of danger. First and foremost of these is the academy's black cat, Hyuuga Natsume.

A child doomed to stay in the depths of darkness, Natsume has a very cold demeanor despite his possession of the alice of fire. But his resentment towards Mikan's happy-go-lucky ways grew to become different. It grew, and became love.

Nogi Ruka, a child born under a rich family, is the owner the animal pheromone alice. He is Natsume's best friend even if their personalities are the exact opposite. Kind hearted and timid, he too, fell for the same girl.

Imai Hotaru, the girl with the invention alice and best friend of Mikan Sakura. Her love for money seemed to be unwavering. But, her love for Mikan is stronger. Though it's like the other way around, the truth is still the truth.

As the years pass by, all of them grew.

Mikan decided remove her pig tails and let her long tresses fall freely down to the end of her back. Her cheerfulness and bright smile never faded. But still as dense as ever, neither does she notice Ruka and Natsume's feelings for her nor the fact that she already likes someone.

The time for silence is over. The road of love opens for these youths once again.

Ruka makes a move.

Natsume is trapped.

Mikan starts to open her eyes to the reality of possibly loving someone.

Hotaru is seeking the truth behind everything that concerns the three.

How will these twists and turns for love end?

_If love is such a wonderful thing… then why does it hurt so much?_

_Didn't they say love can conquer anything?_

_Can it set Natsume free from Persona?_

_Can Ruka get what he's waiting for?_

_Why is love so complicated?_

_Fate…_

_Destiny…_

_Can it be changed?_

_Is it too late to change it?_

* * *

**yamishun: **read and review! 


	2. Decisions Wishes and Reality

**yamishun:** Oh and here's Chapter 1... hope you like it!! I've also edited / added a few things here.

_ (Chibi Hotaru appears)_

**Chibi Hotaru:** yamishun does not own Gakuen Alice. That'll be 10,000 rabbits.

**yamishun:** err... _ (sweatdrops_**)

* * *

**

**A Little Too Late**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**CHAPTER 1: "Decisions, Wishes, and Reality…" **

"Natsume…" a male voice called. But he pretended not to hear it.

"Natsume…" the voice called out again. He looked at the person beside him with nothing but boredom in his eyes.

"Were you listening to what I was saying?" The blonde boy beside him asked. He remained unresponsive upon having to hear what other wanted to do.

The two boys were lying down on the roof, they continued to talk as the wind blew and carried a few leaves with it.

"I know you like her too… and I'd suggest you do the same." The blonde sat up and looked at the raven haired boy lying a few meters beside him. The latter closed his eyes and said "Do whatever you want to do Ruka." He has **decided** long ago to give up on her.

"Natsume…" Ruka uttered with concern, "Never mind." He knew that Natsume's the type who won't listen to others. Especially if it's about his choices and decisions. He stared at his best friend for a while then stood up to leave.

"Anyways, it's late and we have school tomorrow. I'm gonna sleep now. Are you Ok alone Natsume?" Natsume nodded and Ruka left.

He continued to stare at the night sky and sighed to himself. He began thinking again, losing himself between his thoughts and memories. Not being able to bear it anymore, he stood up to leave. He wanted to see her. He silently walked through the corridor until he came upon the last door. He stood there frozen stiff. Not knowing what to do once she opens the door. He raised his right hand to knock but something stopped him. After some time, he quickly left and went straight to his (and her) favorite spot, the sakura tree. He didn't know why it became his favorite spot though. It had nothing special in its features, just an ordinary sakura tree. If you looked around, there are tons more beautiful than this one.

"…"

Silence engulfed the place as a cold gust of wind blew.

His fist went straight towards the tree's trunk and it bled. He didn't mind the pain, nor the blood on his fists. "I…" his voice faded and he lost himself in his thoughts once again.

_flashback _

_"Were you listening to what I was saying?" The blonde boy beside him asked. He remained unresponsive upon having to hear what the other wanted to do. _

_"I've **decided**. I'll tell her my feelings. And I'm gonna go after her… I'm not gonna give her up to anyone." The blonde continued. These words were like lightning to the raven haired fire caster but he remained silent. _

_"I know you like her too… and I'd suggest you do the same." The blonde sat up and looked at the raven haired boy lying near him. The latter closed his eyes and said "Do whatever you want to do Ruka." _

_" Natsume… You-- never mind." Ruka uttered with concern but stood up to leave. He knew that Natsume gave up on Mikan before it even started. He has **decided** long ago to give up on her. _

_"Anyways, it's late and we have school tomorrow. I'm gonna sleep now. Are you Ok alone Natsume?" Natsume nodded and Ruka left. _

_end of flashback _

_He liked her too. He wanted to be with her as well._ But he knew he had no right to do so. She was as bright and as pure as the sun's rays shining on clear water. He on the other hand, was one of those people who was no more privileged to step out into the light. He was a creature of the dark. She was light. His hands were stained. He was dirty, she was clean. They can never be.

His mind would've once again drifted to his thoughts if he didn't sense someone was watching him. He looked right behind him and asked coldly, "What do you want…. Persona?"

Persona stepped out of the darkness and grinned, "Very clever, Natsume. I can see your senses are as sharp as ever. Very good."

He tore his gaze away from the teacher in black and grunted.

"You did the right thing Natsume. For you… And for her." He teased, his voice sounded like venom, slowly seeping into Natsume's system.

"Just imagine what would've happened to her if you didn't stay clear." He continued with his disgusting smug.

Natsume faced him, his crimson eyes were filled with anger.

"Don't you dare touch her! She has nothing to do with this." he angrily retorted. Flames started to appear from both his hands.

"Oh really? I, for the matter---"

Persona was cut short when he saw a figure moving from afar. Their 'conversation' had to end. He took a few steps back, back into the dark shadows cast by the trees surrounding the area. He slowly vanished in the darkness, but left a message while doing so, "Oh, and may I remind you that your mission starts in 3 weeks. Until then…"

Natsume stood there for a while, clenching his fists. _'Mikan...'_

"Oya? Natsume!! What brings you here at this time?" a voice so familiar to him asked.

Without looking at her direction he coldly replied, "I should ask you the same question polka dots."

She smiled and slowly approached him, she was wearing a long-sleeved tee and a mini-skirt . Her hair was let down and it flowed beautifully in the night breeze. He blushed upon seeing this but he turned his face away from her sight to not let her see it. He jumped up the branch of the sakura tree and sat there.

She sighed coz she knew that he won't answer her question properly. She sat down under the tree, almost under the branch where he sat. "You see, I can't sleep. I don't know why, but I just can't. So I decided to take a walk and come here. I never imagined you would be here though."

Natsume just stayed quiet and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. _'This way she might get bored and go away.'_

"Natsume?" Mikan called. She looked up and saw he had his eyes closed. She smiled and thought, '_He looks so peaceful and innocent right now.' _ she pouted a little, remembering that it is Natsume she's thinking about._ 'Totally different from what he usually is.'_ Then a cold breeze came. She shivered slightly. Natsume, noticing this, opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Oi, polka dots. You better get inside or you'll catch a cold."

"It's Ok Natsume, I'm fine. No need to worry about me." She smiled at him.

"Tch. Who said I'm worried about you, idiot?" He said while blushing. Once again, he closed his eyes.

She sneezed and a couple of times more until Natsume couldn't take it anymore. He jumped down from the tree's branch gracefully and landed without a sound. He sat beside her and held her hand. Mikan blushed thirty shades of red, she looked at Natsume with questioning eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea polka dots. I'm only sharing my alice with you so you won't continue your loud sneezing. It's annoying." He said while looking away. Still trying to hide his own blush.

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Natsume." It felt really good to have him hold her hand and keep her warm. She looked up the stars then stared down at their intertwined hands.

She noticed his hand was bleeding. She took it by her two hands and exclaimed, "Natsume! Your hand's hurt! It's bleeding!!"

"It's just a small cut. Nothing important and nothing to worry about polka dots."

"My name is Mikan, Natsume!! Mi-ka-n!! And it is a big deal! Your hand is bleeding so it needs to be taken cared of!" She took out her handkerchief and wrapped it on his wounded hand.

"Just treat it later Ok?" she said with a commanding tone.

"Hn." was all he could say.

"You could always say _'thanks'_ you know." she said with a bit of annoyance in her tone while emphasizing the word, thanks.

Still he didn't look at her. She stared at him and said with a smile on her face,

"Oh well! It would be really weird if you did. I guess I'll let it pass this time."

"…"

"Tha…. " He tried to say thanks but found the words stuck in his throat. Not letting the words come out completely.

She looked at him again, "What is it, Natsume?"

"Thank… you…"

She was a little surprised but nevertheless smiled at him. She has never expected Natsume to be kind to her. Let alone thank her, but he continued….

"Mi… kan…."

_doki doki_

It gave her such a big shock. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was blushing really hard and it made her heart skip a beat. Her chest started beating like crazy.

After that, he let go of her hand and jumped from tree to tree until he vanished from her sight.

Mikan still sat there. Her legs glued to the ground, her face blushing a thousand shades of red.

_doki doki_

_'Natsume...'_

_'Why am I feeling this way?'_

----

He finally reached his room and he lied down on his bed, staring at his hand which was still covered by her handkerchief. "Mikan…" her name escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, he saw her cheerful face and bright smile. She shone like the sun and gave him warmth that even his alice could not give him.

_"I **wish** you could stay by my side. Forever… Mikan."_

But he knew she could not be his and will never be his. He slept with a single tear hanging from his eyelashes, ready to fall but unwilling to let go. _Just like him._

----

Mikan returned to her room. She's still blushing. Blushing because Natsume called her by her name. Her face landed on her pillow. She wanted now more than ever to sleep. To be able to temporarily forget what happened a while ago. The heart pounding scene between her and Natsume. About 2:30 AM, she finally fell asleep. When Mikan woke up from her slumber it was already 8:00 AM. She knew she will be late again since it was almost time and she hasn't taken her bath yet. She rushed to do her morning rituals and ran for school. She arrived there, all sweaty and chasing her breath.

Luckily, the teacher wasn't there yet so she sat on her seat. (A/N: Beside Natsume of course! XD… I want to follow the manga version on this one.) She looked at Natsume who had his face covered with the manga he's reading.

_"Natsume… He seems really different from what I saw last night… I **wish** I could see him like that again." _

"What is it polka dots?" He asked as he lifted the manga from his face.

"You've been staring at my face since you arrived." He looked at her with an emotionless expression and then smirked, "Don't tell me you've fallen for me?"

This got the whole class's attention. Everyone looked at her expecting her answer. Even Hotaru stopped reading her book and looked at the reddening Mikan. She got out her camcorder and taped whatever will come next.

"Wha…. What?!?!?! Wh… who would be stupid enough to fall for a pervert like you??" Mikan exclaimed. Her face grew redder that she looked just like a tomato.

Ruka on the other hand couldn't believe what his best friend just said.

"Na… Natsume… Y--you…"

"Hmm??" Natsume saw Ruka's expression. Clearly, Ruka's expression is that of a person who's surprised and jealous. He regretted saying what he said earlier. He covered his face with the manga again and took a nap.

"Mou…. Natsume!!! Wake up!! Wake up and face me like a man!! I'm not done with you!!!" Mikan tugged Natsume's collar but he wouldn't budge for even an inch.

"Natsume." Ruka called out.

Upon hearing Ruka, he stood up, which caused the tugging Mikan to fall. He didn't mind her and walked to the door.

"Sa… Sakura-san!"

Ruka rushed to help her up. He held out his hand for her and she took it. "Thank you, Ruka-pyon!" she smiled at him. Ruka blushed but still held her hand.

This was the only thing Natsume needed to see to make him slam the door violently.

_She's better off with Ruka._

**Reality** hit him. It hit him hard.

_"And I'm not gonna give her up to anyone… anyone… ANYONE!!!"_

Ruka's words echoed in his head, making a small wound in his already bleeding heart. But he knew that this was only the beginning. He put his hands inside his pockets and continued to walk alone on the long corridor of the Junior High school building.

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

* * *

**yamishun: **chapter 1 all wrapped up!! Please read and review!! I accept flames, honest criticism and suggestions! thank you! _bows_

**Chibi Natsume:** _idiot_

**yamishun:** Thanks to those who reviewed!!

Pink Fire101  
clariecandy  
Arahi Sakura


	3. Jealousy Natsume's Sacrifice

**yamishun:** Ok... Here's Chapter 2! I hope you guys will like it!! 

**Narumi:** _(drumroll effect)_ I give you... the disclaimer!! 

**Natsume:** tch... just get on with it! _(pause)_ yamishun does not own Gakuen Alice 

**

* * *

**

**A Little Too Late**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**CHAPTER 2: Jealousy - Natsume's Sacrifice**

'_Sometimes, it takes more than the usual confidence to do something for yourself. But, it takes more than that to do something for others.'_

"_What's with him?"_ Mikan said to herself as Natsume walked out of the room. Slamming the door in the process.

"A… ano… Sa-- Sakura?" said Ruka while blushing bright red. She took her attention off the slammed door and looked at Ruka. But before she could say something, flashes of light started to appear one after another. She turned her face towards the lights to try and figure out what it was. To her surprise, it was Hotaru taking hundreds of photos of them. She wondered why Hotaru would do such a thing. Finally she was able to notice that she was still holding Ruka's hand and vice versa. Her eyes grew wide and she could feel her blood rise up to her cheeks. She immediately let go of his hand and apologized to Ruka. He, in turn, blushed more and tried to calm the over-apologizing Mikan.

More flashes came as Hotaru's lips curved a little upward, saying "What a nice scene. The famous Nogi Ruka, blushing around a girl."

She paused for a while but continued with the same expressionless face, "This will get me thousands."

Ruka blushed harder. He ran after Hotaru trying to get the camera and the pictures she took from her. Mikan was still as clueless as ever, watching her best friend and her blonde friend do their usual routine.

"They've been doing that for five years now."

Everyone sweat dropped, also watching Ruka as he chased Hotaru. The rest of the day was normal, and soon enough, class ended. The students started leaving the room, until only two students were left. A certain blonde boy and a girl with brown hair in particular.

He was nervous, it had been a few years since he was last left alone with the brunette. Silence, wrapped its arms around the classroom. Engulfing both of them in its deafening spell.

She noticed the silence and tried to think of something to break it.

"Ano… Ruka-pyon, do you know what happened to Natsume?"

He felt disappointed with her question. There was a pinching pain in his heart. He looked down his to his bag and slid his notebook inside it. His bangs covering his eyes, making it impossible for her to make out his facial expression.

"_Why am I feeling this way? She only asked about Natsume… After all, he's… he's… my best friend. There's nothing wrong with that!! Is there?"_

_**Who are you kidding? You're jealous. Jealous of him, Natsume.**_

"_I… I'm… jealous? Of… Natsume?"_

He shook off the thought. He put on a smile in front of her before saying, "Ah, gomen Sakura-san. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Nanda… you're still calling me that? Call me Mikan! Ok, Ruka-pyon? Mikan!" she said with a bright smile.

He blushed and nodded. He ran out of the room without looking back or even waiting for her to walk with him.

Mikan was left dumbfounded in the room. Nevertheless, she picked up her things and proceeded to the girls' dormitory.

_Somewhere not far from the Junior High Building_

Ruka was panting, he ran away from the girl he loved. He leaned on a tree and smacked his palm on his face. "Such an idiot."

He was still sulking to himself when Natsume went to him.

"Oi Ruka!"

He looked up and saw Natsume.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked as he sat down and leaned on another tree.

Ruka just shook his head but Natsume knew him.

"Did anything happen between you and polka dots?"

The blonde just let out a heavy sigh. Then he sat down beside his raven haired friend.

"I couldn't talk to Mikan. I'm always so nervous around her. My heart is pounding like crazy and I can't get the words out right. I know it's silly. I've known her for 5 years! Did you ever feel this way when you're with her, Natsume?"

Instead of answering the question, he stood up and walked off. But before he left his friend completely,

"Just be yourself Ruka."

With that, he continued to walk away and left his animal loving friend.

"_Natsume… You always choose to sacrifice yourself for the sake others. But, thanks. I won't hurt her. For the both of us."_

He stood up as the wind blew a comforting breeze. He looked up the skies and watched the setting sun.

Meanwhile, Hotaru is still selling the pictures she took earlier. It's one of her best sellers so far. She was still busy selling them when Mikan came into the scene.

"Hotaru!! What are you doing??" Mikan asked while cheerfully running towards her bestfriend. She tried to give her a hug but got hit with the baka gun version 5 instead.

"Baka…" Hotaru said while she started to pack her things. She was done selling for the day. She headed back to the girls' dormitory, not even trying to help poor Mikan up. She knew Mikan will manage and catch up with her anyway.

"HOTARU!!!!" called Mikan as she caught up with Hotaru. The raven haired girl just sighed as the other girl clung to her arm, causing her to drop the bag of pictures she's holding.

The two girls tried to retrieve the pictures but failed miserably since the wind carried off the pictures. They watched the pictures of Mikan and Ruka fly off to who knows where. Being Mikan, she cried apologetically to her best friend. Hotaru tried a little to make her sobbing stop but it didn't work. She looked up at the sky and thought of an idea.

"What a beautiful sight." Hotaru said while watching the sun set. The sobbing Mikan looked up and saw it too. She nodded and wiped off her tears. She remembered what Hotaru told her years ago.

"_You look 3 times uglier when crying. The Mikan I knew was cuter than this."_

Mikan always remembered those words. Even if those were only a few insignificant words, she remembered it as if it were the most important words in her life.

Mikan smiled at Hotaru while the latter smiled as well. The two continued to watch as the dark blue night sky mixed with the bright and warm orange rays of the sinkin sun.

Natsume on the other hand was sitting on a branch of the sakura tree when the wind blew something at his direction. He managed to catch one and looked at it.

It was a picture. He felt a pinch in his heart while he stared at it. There it was, a picture of his best friend holding hands with the girl he loved. The two were blushing in the picture. Something that made the pain in his heart harder to bear. He crumpled the picture in his hand and it started to burn slowly. The other pictures that were still being carried off by the wind also started to go on fire.

Natsume was still sitting on the branch of the sakura tree. Watching the burning pictures as they fell on the ground. It looked like it was raining small fireballs to him.

He took something out of his pocket. He looked at it with a sad expression on his face. It was a small orange stone, in fact, it was so small that it only looked like a fragment of a larger stone.

_Flashback_

_The lights were turned off and the students started to look for someone to give their alice stone. When the lights were finally turned on, he surprisingly found a brunette next to him. She smiled at him, took his hand and placed something on his palm._

_She covered his hand with her other and spoke, "I knew it! Here Natsume. I know no one wants my alice stone since my alice is a nullifying alice. So I thought of someone who might need it the most. It can at least help you control your alice. I also know its very small, you probably can't see its color. But it has an orange color just like my name so it's easy to remember."_

_End Of Flashback_

"So _**my place**_ in _**your heart**_ is only _**this**_ big."

He clutched it hard on his hand, then threw it away.

The night sifted itself away and soon gave way for the day. And yet again, a girl with long brown hair was late for class. She ran fast and turned towards the next corner. As most of us know, she still bumped into the same corner with the same guy with jet black hair and tantalizing ruby eyes. She fell down and was about to say sorry when she saw that it was Natsume she bumped into… _again_.

"Watch where you're going little girl." He said coldly.

She stood up, ready for another verbal argument. Ever since she entered the school, it has been like that every morning. It seemed like it was a daily ritual for both of them. A day without that is incomplete for both of them.

But before she could open her mouth, he passed by her. Without even uttering one insult or teasing her about her panty pattern for the day. She stared at his direction for a while but she remembered that she had no time for that. She's late for class.

She ran until she reached the door of their classroom. She was panting hard since she was weary from all her running. She was reaching for the doorknob when she suddenly remembered Natsume's weird actions earlier.

"_I wonder what's gotten into him. He's been like that towards me since yesterday."_

"Oya Mikan-chan? What are you doing outside? Class is about to start." Narumi called out. He was the teacher in the next subject.

She went inside with Narumi and sat on her seat which is at the back beside Natsume. But since Natsume isn't around, beside Ruka.

After class both Ruka and Mikan are on cleaning duty. Another round of silence was about to wrap its arms around them if Ruka didn't muster up enough courage to ask Mikan out.

"Mikan, can you… umm, go with me to Central Town tomorrow? Just… the two of us?"

She turned her attention from cleaning the board, to Ruka. Big, surprised brown orbs met with serious, clear blue ones. She saw his seriousness and blushed a little.

"_Why am I feeling this way? My heart is pounding!! Ruka-pyon, he's so serious today."_

"Like, on a date?" she asked as she turned her gaze back to the board that she was wiping. One hand holding the eraser and the other on her chest.

"_Ah! Baka, baka!! Why did I ask that? Of course it's not a date!! Maybe he just wants to buy something… Or… or…"_

Ruka nodded. Both blushed furiously. Luckily neither of them is looking at the other. He was nervous. Why wouldn't he be? He just asked the girl he loved the most out on a date! Many thoughts came to him while he waited for her answer.

Things like:

"_I hope she says yes!"_

"_What if she says no? What do I do?"_

"_What if… What if…"_

He had a lot of 'What ifs' in his head. His mind is full of uncertainty. He wanted to be certain, but he knew that when it comes to Mikan, there is no such thing as being certain. She was and still is unpredictable. You can never know what she's thinking or what she might do next. She's a spontaneous kind of person. Which is probably one of the main reasons on why he liked her so much.

Suddenly, Natsume's words to him echoed in his head.

"_**Just be yourself Ruka…"**_

"_**Be YOURSELF…"**_

With that, his mind regained peace. He trusts himself now.

"Why not?" she smiled.

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

_

* * *

_

yamishun: Special Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Your reviews inspire me to continue writing this story! It helps me come up with what I should write for the next chapter. So, please continue to Read and Review!! Thank You!! _(bows)_

**Pink Fire101  
jeje3693  
Arahi Sakura  
RaNma11**

yamishun: I accept honest critism, suggestions and even flames. They will be a challenge that can become a stepping stone for a better story! Chapter 3 will take longer upload though... I'm having a writer's block!! Hope you can give me suggestions that I can use...


	4. The Date! Before, During and After

**yamishun:** YAY! Finally done with Chapter 3! I think it's a bit longer than usual, but hey! Hope you guys will enjoy reading this!! I worked my brain off for this chapter... :D stupid writer's block! _(sweatdrops)_ hehe... anyways, here goes! Ruka-kun, do the disclaimer for me or else! _(shows him a picture of Mikan)_

**Ruka:** _(blushes)_ yamishun does not own Gakuen Alice! There! I said it!!

**

* * *

**

**A Little Too Late  
****(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)**

**CHAPTER 3: The Date – Before, During, and After**

Night soon came and wrapped the whole academy in its dark blanket. The sky was clear and you can see the multitude of stars shining weakly. Everyone was already fast asleep. Except for a certain auburn haired girl who is still tossing and turning on her bed. She shifted uncomfortably, still trying to sleep her thoughts away.

She turned again, she stared at the ceiling with her hand on her forehead. "It's no use!! I just can't sleep!!" She sat up and recalled what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Like, on a date?" she asked as she turned her gaze back to the board that she was wiping. One hand holding the eraser and the other on her chest._

_Ruka nodded._

"_Why not?" she smiled._

_End Of Flashback_

She scratched her disheveled long auburn hair and let out a deep sigh, "I still can't believe Ruka-pyon asked me out on a date…"

She's never been on a date before. Sure she'd seen some on TV shows when she was younger but that was another story. She's the one who's going on a date.

She shook her head, "And what's more unbelievable is that I accepted!!" She sighed for the nth time and tried to think of something that might explain her own actions earlier. "Maybe… I just…. Arrrgh!! I don't know anymore!!"

"_Oh Kami-sama!! Is this what you call __**love**__?! Whoa! Weird thoughts…"_ she shook the thought off as she stood up from her bed and glanced at the alarm clock on top of her side drawer. It read, 2 AM. Her date with Ruka is still hours away. Still, her mind just won't let her sleep. She decided to take a nice warm bath. It might help her calm down, and eventually, fall asleep. She got in her tub and let her thoughts fly off to wherever.

"Love… is it?? I wonder why I keep seeing _**'his'**_ face whenever that word is mentioned…" she blushed a little as she saw 'his' face flash in her eyes.

"Dame dame!! I mustn't think of such things right now!!" She took a deep breath and sunk her head under the water. Her head popped out of the water after a few seconds. She looked a bit relieved after doing that. After her long bath, she did a few of her morning rituals. She sat on her bed and peeked at the clock in her side drawer. It read, 3:30 AM. Her back touched the mattress of her bed as she let her upper body be dragged down by gravity. She stared a the ceiling again.

"I don't know why I'm stressing out so much… it's just a date!!" her eyes narrowed a bit. "Yeah… My first date. I never thought it would happen so soon. I'm a bit scared about this. But I need to be optimistic about this!! I can't lose to my anxieties!!" She sat up again and went out to her balcony. Having such great and amazing alices as hers, it's not a surprise she is now a 3 star student who is on the verge of being a special star student like Hyuuga Natsume. She rested her hands on the marble surface of her terrace. She felt the coldness of material as her soft palms made contact with it.

"Cold…" she uttered under her sigh.

"Just like Natsume towards me…"

Her beautiful hazel orbs disappeared under her bangs. She felt something stir up inside her. A kind of pain she felt in her heart. She has always felt like this whenever Natsume is concerned. She never knew why. Either she is too blind to see the truth, or she refuses to see the truth.

She likes him. She likes Hyuuga Natsume. She likes the handsome, intelligent, and charming flame caster who does nothing but insult her and humiliate her publicly and privately. She knows she should be angry at him. But she can't help it. She just can't help but like that over-confident, cocky, spoiled and not to mention, perverted partner of hers.

She was just standing there, with her mind floating amidst her thoughts. She would've just stood there if she hadn't felt something wet landing on her hand. She looked down, only to see tears that fell from her own eyes. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and went inside.

8:30 AM at the Bus Stop

Nogi Ruka was standing beside the lamp post, waiting for his date. She was supposed to be there 30 minutes ago. He was worried, she might not show up or worse, she could've gotten involved in an accident. He looked down on the road and sighed. _'I guess she's not coming…' _He turned to leave but he stopped when he heard running footsteps. There she was, running towards him while shouting her apologies for being late. He smiled upon witnessing that sight.

Her beautiful long tresses waved as she ran. She looked like she didn't mind that her skirt was almost flying. She stopped right in front of him, catching her breath and continued to say sorry for being late. "It's Ok Mikan. Let's go."

_Central Town a few minutes later…_

A lot of people come to Central Town everyday, may it be for shopping or just poking around for fun. And today, two blushing youths are walking around town. Both of them are obviously too shy and nervous to speak to each other. They continued their silent embarrassment contest until they arrived in front of the Howalon Booth.

Mikan's eyes widened with surprise. Ruka just smiled at Mikan and stood at the end of the line. "I know you love Howalons Mikan. And I thought, we could buy Howalons first." He told her. Mikan's lips curved upwards, showing him her genuinely beautiful and heart-warming smile. She thanked him and followed him on the line. When they bought the Howalons, Mikan immediately hugged Ruka and said, "Ruka-pyon!! Thanks!! You're the BEST!!"

Ruka on the other hand, was so surprised that his hands almost let the box of Howalons fall on the ground. He felt his cheeks burn up the moment her body touched his.

"Mi-- Mikan… uh… you—'re a… umm… uhh…" his voice shuddered. Mikan looked up to him, a bit confused. She noticed that his face is bright red. She looked down, then looked up again. It finally dawned to her that they are close to each other. _Too close_ to be exact, and people are starting to look at them. She too, blushed bright red. She immediately let him go. There was a little silence for a while. No, it wasn't the deafening kind of silence this time. It was, a sort of pleasant silence. Both of them felt it. They glanced at each other, then laughed at their own expressions.

After that incident, both of them seemed to have lost their momentary 'embarrassment' from each other. They walked side by side while happily wandering around Central Town while munching on some Howalon.

After a while of nonstop walking, they sat on a bench. "I'll go get some juice. Wait for me here. Ok, Mikan?" She nodded and watched Ruka's walking figure. When he was a little out of sight, she sighed.

"_Ruka-pyon … he's very different from Natsume. He treats me nicely, he doesn't insult me or disrespect me."_ She sighed again as she remembered how Natsume treats her_. "But… for some reason, I feel safer and more at ease with Natsume."_ Her eyes grew bigger as her mind registered what she just said to herself.

"_Whoa! Did… did I just think of something like that?! Ok… just, rewind… and freeze!! I did not just think that!! I did not say to myself that Natsume is… is…"_ Somehow her mind just popped something in her vision. She saw herself having a date with none other than the Kuro Neko himself. Both of them having fun. Their fingers intertwined with each other as they… but before it continued to something friendlier, she shook her head and tried to erase the thought. _"Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts…"_

Meanwhile…

Ruka was buying juice for Mikan and himself. He reached for his money inside his pocket when he felt something else inside. He took it out, smiled and put it back inside his pocket. He headed back to Mikan who was still waiting for his return. He found her, still sitting on the bench where he left her. Apparently, she's done with her mind wars earlier. He sat beside her and gave her the juice. She smiled and thanked him.

"…"

"Hmm?? What's wrong Ruka-pyon?"

He didn't reply. She couldn't see his expression because his eyes were covered by his bangs. After a few minutes,

"Mikan…."

She looked at him. Her heart started beating fast, she felt her cheeks grow hot as she stared at the blonde beside her.

"Ruka…. Pyon?"

He turned his gaze from the ground to the beautiful brunette beside him. Clear and deep blue eyes met with innocent hazel orbs. They stared at each others eyes. Losing themselves in each other's gaze. The wind blew gently as her hair moved in sync with the light current. He moved closer to her but as he did, a faint tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

He stretched out his hand and tucked some of her flowing hair behind her ear. She blushed more, but looked down thus, avoiding his gentle gaze. He lowered his hand in front of her and showed her the thing he felt on his pocket earlier. It revealed itself as a bracelet made of pure white gold with stones shaped like a cross. It sparkled in her eyes as she looked at it with her hazel eyes.

But before she could say anything, Ruka took out her left hand gently and placed the bracelet on her wrist. "Mikan, I know I may mean nothing more than a friend to you. But I want you to know that I love you and I want to be more than just your friend." Ruka confessed. He was so tense and nervous. He felt like his chest will explode with the rapid and violent beating of his heart.

Mikan was shocked. She felt her heart skip a beat with Ruka's confession. They looked straight into each other's eyes. Neither of them removed their sight from the other.

"A—no… Ruka-pyon, I… I… don't know… what to say…"

He smiled and took her hand into his. "It's Ok Mikan. I know you can't answer me right here and right now. But I'm willing to wait." She blushed with what he said. She nodded and said, "I'll… think about it… Ruka-pyon…"

She smiled at him and with that they stood up to leave. It was almost dark so they decided to go back to the academy. Little do they know, there were 2 pairs of eyes watching them from afar. But those 2 pairs of eyes don't seem too happy with what happened earlier.

He escorted her back to her room. She turned and faced him. She was about to say her thanks and good night to him, but she never got the chance. Her hazel eyes showed shock and bewilderment. She felt her face grow hot as she felt Ruka's lips touch her right cheek. She turned ten shades of red as she pushed him slightly. Ruka chuckled and said, "I didn't mean anything by that Mikan, it's just a good night kiss." With that, he walked off towards the exit.

She continued to stand there. Still confused and blushing. She went inside her room and leaned at the door as she closed it. Her soft fingers landed on her right cheek and recalled what Ruka did.

_A Few Hours Later…_

She sat up. Again, sleep must've forgotten to put her under its spell. No matter what she did, she just couldn't sleep. She tossed, she turned, she curled up... Anything! She'll do _anything_ to be able to fall asleep. She sat up lifting her crumpled blanket with her hand. She sighed and decided to go out, take a walk and get fresh air. She put on a coat as she walked out of the girls' dormitory. She headed no where in particular but as they say, _'Never let your thoughts wander off while walking.'_ Her feet unconsciously brought her at the sakura tree. She stared at it with bewilderment.

"_How did I wind up here?" _she asked herself.

She moved closer and examined the surroundings. She checked the branches, no one was there. She looked around a little more. When she was convinced no one in particular was there, she sat under the tree. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

She still had her eyes closed when she felt herself being lifted gently by a pair of warm hands. She felt his warm hands on her back and on her legs. Obviously, she was carried in bridal style. She opened her eyes slowly to behold the person who carried her in such a manner.

The first thing she saw was a blurry vision of his raven hair and his beautiful red orbs. She rubbed her eyes gently to clearly see his features. She opened them again, only to see him staring down at her.

"Oi baka."

She blushed a little but looked away to hide her blush. He saw the faint tint of pink on her cheeks and blushed himself. There would probably be no other greater moment of bliss than this if only he didn't drop her on the ground, HARD. It was followed by a loud thud and Mikan's scream of pain.

"Ouch!"

"Hn… Don't get too comfortable… _cherries_."

"_Cherries?!_ Don't tell me he… not again!!!" she exclaimed.

He ignored her and went back to the sakura tree, jumping on one of its branches and seating himself comfortably with ease. She ran after him and climbed the tree. He stared at her with the corner of his eye with much amusement. Finally she was able to climb on the same branch that Natsume was seated on.

"Natsume no hentai!! Stop peeking at my underwear!!" she immediately blurted out. He ignored her again and closed his eyes.

"Stop ignoring me and look at me when I talk to you!!" she demanded.

He opened his eyes and looked straight into her eyes. His ruby eyes penetrated every fiber of her being. She felt like melting in front of him. "What do you want cherries?" he asked nonchalantly. She blushed and avoided eye contact while she talked nonstop while Natsume just stared at her. He really didn't listen to what she was saying. He was just sitting there. Staring at the girl that changed him. He was deep in thought while she was just blabbering there.

_Natsume's Flashback_

"_Is it Ok for you to leave it like that __**Hyuuga**__?" an emotionless female voice asked him._

"_What are you talking about __**Imai**__?" he asked in his usual monotonous voice._

"_Don't play __**dumb**__. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." She answered back._

_He looked at her. She handed him a piece of paper and then took her leave._

"…" _He threw the piece of paper away. It was another picture. A picture of a blonde boy and a girl with auburn hair. Although you can only see the boy's back, you can easily tell that he was kissing the girl._

_End of Flashback_

"Oi _cherries_. Don't you ever shut up?"

"There you go again Mr. I'm-so-grumpy! What's your problem anyway?"

He turned his back on her and then asked, "You dated Ruka right? Did you kiss?" She was taken aback by his question. How was he supposed to know she had a date with Ruka? And on top of that, how did he know Ruka kissed her?

She stammered, "W -- why would you be interested i -- n my b -- usiness??"

He looked at her with serious eyes. Not even minding the fact that she was already trembling in front of him. "You didn't answer my question, _cherries_."

She hesitated to answer. But she knew Natsume all too well. She knew that he won't leave it like that even if she refused to answer. In the end, he'll get what he wanted. "Even if he did, why would you care anyways? It's not lik --" she was cut off when Natsume…

_xx End Of Chapter xx

* * *

_

**yamishun:** YAY! CLIFFIE!! hehe... can you guess what happened next?

**Natsume:** Oh, it's OH-SO-OBVIOUS! you lousy writer...

**yamishun:** _(cries)_ Natsume no baka!! waaaa!!

_(everyone sweatdrops)_

**Hotaru:** please read and review. This baka loves reading them and it will give her inspiration to continue this story. Special thanks to those who reviewed.

**hanaler87 **- Thanks!  
**jeje3693 **- Hehe... I know, it makes the story more interesting  
**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx **- That would probably take long! Plus, Mikan also falls in love with Ruka, so anything can happen!  
**Leenstarz **- I don't know if it became that interesting. But as of now, it's still a 1 sided love for Ruka.  
**Pink Fire101 **- Muhahahaha!! Natsume is also dense with Mikan's feelings for him ne?  
**tinkerbellie **- Hehe... we wouldn't want Ruka-pyon to give up without a fight can we?  
**Arahi Sakura **- Thanks!! I hope I'm not letting your expectation for this story down!!


	5. The Aftershock!

**yamishun:** YAY! I'm finally done with chapter 4!! Hope you'll really like it and won't strangle me to death!!

**Hotaru:** ne, Hana-chan... I'm starting to notice you **don't** put me in the story much. _(holds her baka gun version 5 and mercilessly aim and shot me!!!)_

**yamishun:** _(sweatdrops and shutters)_uh... umm... ehehe..._ (runs away)_

**Natsume:** _(sighs)_ yamishun does not own Gakuen Alice. She's just manipulating us **(the characters)** to do her own bidding.

* * *

**A Little Too Late**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

_She hesitated to answer. But she knew Natsume all too well. She knew that he won't leave it like that even if she refused to answer. In the end, he'll get what he wanted. "Even if he did, why would you care anyways? It's not lik --" she was cut off when Natsume…_

**CHAPTER 4: The Aftershock**

She was cut off when Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Their faces were only inches apart and she could feel his breathing. She stared at his crimson eyes and she lost herself in it. Her heart is beating wildly like an earthquake with an intensity level of 7 and her cheeks almost showed every shade of red possible. She could've fought it, no, she couldn't. She wouldn't! She didn't have the power to resist him.

Her body collided with his. She felt his warm body against hers. His heartbeat was just like hers, unsteady and rapid. His arms wrapped around her petite body, almost crushing her with his firm hold. He held her as if there was no tomorrow.

"Na-- Natsu-- me…" she tried to call out. She felt unusually comfortable and safe in his arms. Nevertheless, she thought it was wrong. She tried to get loose of Natsume's hold.

"Mikan…" he called almost in a whisper. She stopped moving and blushed furiously. _"Why does he always mention my name with that serious tone of his? My heart is beating so fast!!"_ "Natsume, please let me go. I-- I can't… breathe!!"

"No." he simply replied.

She tried to get loose of his hold again. _"If he will continue this… I might not be able to hold back anymore!!"_ she thought. "Natsume… please! Let me go!!!" she pleaded.

"I won't." he calmly said as he buried his head on her light brown locks.

"_What's up with him? He's not acting like the usual Natsume…"_ she thought.

Finally, she mustered up enough courage to push him away. Natsume was, in fact, shocked. He didn't expect that from a girl. But he remembered that it was Mikan. She's not just some girl who would do just about anything to get his attention.

He smirked. She backed away a little, knowing that Natsume's smirk meant nothing but pleasure for him, but trouble for her. Unfortunately for her, she backed away a little too much. She fell from the branch they were sitting on.

"Aaaahhh!!!!" she screamed in fear. She shut her eyes tight, afraid of her landing. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty. She suddenly felt an iron grip on her wrist. She opened her eyes and looked up to what, more likely, who was holding her. Keeping her from falling and getting hurt. He looked down at her, her eyes brimming with tears. "Natsume!!!" she cried, "Help… me!!!" her tears were already flowing. "Baka! Stop crying!! If you don't I'll let go!" she cried more upon hearing what he said. _"I won't let you go Mikan… I won't… No matter what!"_ He did his best to help her up but it was futile. Her weight dragged them both down and they both fell.

He held her tight in his arms, afraid that she might get hurt. They landed with a loud thud. Mikan opened her eyes that are filled with tears. She found Natsume beneath her, he obviously broke her fall. "Natsume I'm so sorry!!!" she apologized. She tried to get up but was stopped by Natsume's firm hold on her. She blushed as her head landed softly on his chest.

"Na-- Natsume… you, umm… can you let me go?"

It took some time before he could answer.

"No." was simply his answer.

"WHY…. not??" she cried out loud at first but became softer when she remembered that he broke her fall. His right hand let go of her waist as he used it to support him while he sat up. His left hand however, still held her small waist. Both her hands were on his chest and she only stared at his face while he sat himself up.

She was conveniently placed between his legs which put both of them in a very intimate position. When he was perfectly seated, he stared down at her. "Because." His ruby-like eyes met with her hazel eyes. Both of them slightly blushing while admiring each other's features. She waited for what he will say next, but it seems like it's not coming. "What?!" she impatiently blurted out.

He looked the other way. "You almost crushed me with your unbelievable heaviness, _pig_." His face showed his annoying, but definitely handsome smirk of his as he looked back at her and added, "No wait… _cherries_." It definitely got her blood boiling. But he wasn't finished, _yet_. "It's been _5 years_ and you still lack a _chest_." Emphasizing both the '5 years' and the word '**chest**'.

That was the last straw. "**NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!!**" she fumed. She stood up and stomped her way back to the girls' dormitory. He just smirked again while watching his _beloved's_ retreating figure.

Mikan's head was exploding. She was still angry with Natsume's perverted and insulting comments_. "Why does it have to be __**HIM**__?! WHY DO I EVEN __**LIKE**__ HIM?! WHY IS HE SO __**PERVERTED**__?!" _she sighed._ "Why can't he stop doing __**PERVERTED**__ things to me for once??!!"_

It's been two weeks since her last date with Ruka and he unlikely incident with the notorious and **perverted** Kuro Neko. She's doing pretty well lately, nothing out of the usual. Waking up late, bumping into her raven haired **perverted** partner, greeting everyone including her **perverted** partner, getting hit by Hotaru's baka gun version 5, and so on.

"Ne, Natsume…" Ruka started.

"Nanda yo Ruka?" (What is it Ruka?) The raven haired fire caster asked as he flipped another page of the manga he was reading.

"Is it me or is Mikan angry at you or something? She always huffs when she sees you." The blonde animal lover pointed out.

True enough, though nothing out of the usual happened during the last two weeks, Mikan was still extremely pissed off with Natsume. His **perverted** comments on her seem to have reached her boiling point.

"Whatever." was all Natsume said.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!"

"Ohayou Mikan!"

"Ohayou…. _**pervert**_." Ruka sweat dropped. Natsume just kept on reading, not even minding the auburn haired girl sitting next to him. _Or so it seems…_ You should know better by now. Nothing is, as it seems.

In fact, he was looking at her with the corner of his eye. Reading his manga? It was just his excuse so he could stare at the girl with long auburn hair beside him. The girl he _loves_ the most.

After class…

He lied down under the shade of _his_, I mean, _their_ sakura tree. He took out his manga, put it on his face and took a nap. Upon hearing footsteps, he took the manga off his face and sat up.

"What do you want now? I still have one more week before the stupid mission starts." He glared at the person who woke him from his nap.

"Your glares don't work on me Natsume. You know that. Now if you don't want the people you care about hurt, you better be a good boy and follow the orders given to you. Understood?"

Natsume didn't answer, instead he just shot another glare at Persona who could care less about his favorite student's intimidating glares. He turned to leave and walked away leaving Natsume to his own thoughts. Out of nowhere, Ruka appeared.

"Natsume…" Ruka said with a trace of concern and guilt.

Natsume looked at Ruka's direction. "It's nothing." He said with his usual emotionless face. "It's not nothing Natsume! I was so selfish a few weeks ago!! I didn't even think about what you would feel at that time!" The blonde clenched his fist, his clear blue eyes hidden beneath his bangs clearly guilty and miserable.

"Just one night." The raven haired fire caster uttered. The other looked at him with a confused look. He definitely didn't know what his best friend was trying to tell him. But he guessed it had something to do with a certain girl with waist long auburn hair with a personality as bright as the sun itself. He was about to ask what it was all about when Natsume spoke again.

"After that, I'll stay clear."

"Natsume…" he finally understood what the other meant.

The raven haired fire caster stood up and patted Ruka on his shoulder. He nodded in understanding to what his friend asked of him. Then they left for the Boys' dormitory.

That Night.

Ruka was uneasy. His conscience was bothering him while his heart felt so much pain. How could he be so _selfish_? Is it that wrong to make yourself _happy_ just for once? He shook his head. He didn't know what's right and what's not anymore.

Was he to give way to Natsume and end up hurting himself, _again_? Or was he to follow what his heart yearns to do but hurt his best friend in the process? His mind was debating with his heart. Which one is he to follow? He was so confused.

On the other hand, the girl that was able to catch the hearts of the two heart throbs (meaning Sakura Mikan), was on her way to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack. She tiptoed passed the long tables in the lunch hall and soon came in front of the kitchen door.

She carefully grasped the handle of the door and pushed it lightly, revealing the kitchen lights already open. She stood there wide-eyed. Obviously surprised with what she saw in front of her. She quickly turned back towards the door and ran back to her room.

She successfully entered her room without any problem at all. After all, she was good at athletics and running. She leaned on her closed door and breathed out a sigh. She was still panting and a bit sweaty from running…

Oh yes, that was the truth she so wanted to believe. She wanted to believe that she successfully escaped this kind of meeting that will no sooner, turn into a confrontation.

Before she could even reach her door, she felt something holding back her arm. Without looking back she asked the person who caught her,

"**WHAT**… _do __**you**_… _**WANT**__ now_… _**pervert?**_"

He didn't say anything but he smirked. He pulled her to him and her back landed on his chest. She turned to face him. She was annoyed with what Natsume has been doing since they first met. For five long years she had to keep her annoyance in check. She tried to understand him but it seems that he doesn't want to be understood.

True, she was annoyed… but beyond her annoyance, she was enjoying the attention he was giving her. She liked the fact that he still sees her in his eyes. She liked the way he teases her and how he smirks every time he wins their verbal arguments with his witty comments. Talk about weird, huh? She likes him.. but she still doesn't know it. She liked him for five years yet she still doesn't realize it. You're so slow Mikan, very slow.

Her face showed every trace of annoyance. And yet again, he smirked. He didn't even mind her intensive glare. "Still mad about what happened last time polka?"

She turned bright red and then fumed. "WHY YOU—" he pushed her towards the wall, covering all her chances of escaping by creating a human cage with his arms. Her eyes grew big. She looked into his eyes and was immediately hypnotized by his captivating red orbs.

"Natsu—" she was cut off again when he pressed his lips against hers. She was still shocked with Natsume's actions when she felt his arms wrap around her petite waist. Why won't she push him back you ask? It's really simple. Her mind can barely register what is happening. Her resistance towards him is very low. In other words, she just can't.

Though she would never admit this even to herself, she's enjoying the kiss. His warm lips that's on her soft lips. His embrace that slowly melts her urge to hold back. And her unknown feelings that has long desired for this to happen. She found herself suddenly…

* * *

**yamishun:** Well?? You didn't really think I'd let this chapter pass by without any _Natsume x Mikan_ moments can ya? hehe... it's a bit weird that I got to finish it today... we kinda celebrated dad's upcoming birthday earlier.

**Natsume:** you're really freaking me out..._ freak_.

**yamishun:** waaaaa!!!! Please read and review Ok?_ (puppy eyes)_ Ok thanks!

* * *

For those who **REVIEWED** in the last chapter: **(Nyahaha! I feel so hyper right now!)**

**Mican-chan** - oh yesss... he did kiss her. But, it's not over yet! Suprise, suprise in the next chapter!!  
**RaNma11** - well? How was it? was it good? _(waits with expectant eyes)  
_**Eriesha** - YAY! I've already added you! It's so nice to meet ya! thanks for your support! I'll do my best to finish this story! Promise!  
**serina hikari** - I'm totally flattered!! what do you think of this chapter?  
**Pink Fire101** - ME TOO!! YAY!!  
(**Natsume:** _hag_ **Mikan:** waaa!! no **more**!!! **me**: What's that Mikan? **_more_**?? **Mikan: **_sobs_)  
**blossomingtimmy **- XD... sorry... I left you with another cliffie!! You guys will really be suprised with what I'll reveal next chapter!! _(sweat drops)_ I just hope I remember to reveal it!  
**Arahi Sakura** - _(is so flattered)_ thanks!! Well... did it turn out the way you expected? Or... what?

Something from the next chapter!! muhahahaha!! _(evil laugh)_

_-----------------------------_

"_How can I let you go if I never even had you from the start?"_

_-----------------------------_


	6. Kisses

**yamishun:** sorry for not updating sooner. My computer got infected with tons of viruses and became a stupid hacker's target. Anyways, this chapter is extremely, short. I kinda lost my inspiration since I had to write this all over again. I'm also experiencing a bit of love problem. It's hard when you want to let go but the other keeps on smothering you. _(sigh)_ anyways, I hope you won't hate this chapter and continue to read my next updates!! I promise I'll make it up to you guys! Thanks!

**Mikan:** yamishun does not own Gakuen Alice! Please continue to support her! And help her have an inspiration so the story won't get crappy!

* * *

**A Little Too Late**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

_Though she would never admit this even to herself, she's enjoying the kiss. His warm lips that's on her soft lips. His embrace that slowly melts her urge to hold back. And her unknown feelings that has long desired for this to happen. She found herself suddenly…_

-

-

-

**CHAPTER 5: Kisses**

"_How can I let you go if I never even had you from the start?"_

She found herself suddenly kissing him back! Slowly giving in to the sweet kiss the fire caster started. "Natsume… please… no this is wr—" she pleaded when they gasped for air. Alas, he didn't even let her finish as he once again captured her lips with his. "Na—" she tried to utter. But it only gave him the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. She lost herself in the kiss as she felt his tongue in her mouth. Exploring it fully. She couldn't hold back anymore. She doesn't have the reason anymore. She put her arms around his neck as he deepened their kiss.

After some time their mouths parted for air. But their gap was closed quickly. Natsume pressed her harder to the wall and made their kiss from sweet to passionate. Finally Mikan snapped out of it. She pushed him back and looked away, blushing.

"Wh-- what was all that about?! Natsume?!"

He smirked again and slowly, his face neared hers. Her mind was racing. She can't afford to have him kiss her again. Not knowing what to do, she shut her eyes tight tears were already forming. _"Oh Kami-sama!! Not now!!"_ she prayed. She felt his breath on her cheeks. _"Kami-sama…HELP!!"_

Natsume found Mikan's reaction quite amusing. He lightly nibbled her ear before whispering, "You want me to apologize for last time right? Well, that was it, _strawberries._" She opened one eye at first, then the other. She looked at Natsume's direction only to find him already walking away. She was a bit relieved but suddenly remembered what he called her.

"_Strawberries??"_ she thought _"Why the heck does he call me strawberries??"_ suddenly, it came to her.

"HE... SAW MY---"

"Natsume!!! Come back here!!!" she ran after him. She has already forgotten what took place between them earlier. He just waved his left hand casually while his right is tucked in his pocket. She ran and stopped right in front of him, blocking his way. She was about to say something when he cut her off.

"Didn't get enough of it eh? _Strawberries??_" he took a few steps forward.

She backed away a little upon seeing him approach her with his smirk plastered on his handsome face. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. He then whispered to her ear, "Tch, tch… You're playing naughty little girl." She blushed bright crimson with Natsume's little remark.

She tried to make a come back but she was already captured by his tantalizing red orbs. She froze, her mouth still open. Giving her raven haired partner the chance to silence her once again. Silence her, with another kiss. Once again, he captured her mouth with his. He savored her flavor because he knew it would probably be his last chance.

It wasn't as sweet or as passionate like the one earlier, but it was enough to keep her silent and blushing. Before leaving he whispered on her ear in a very seductive voice, "Would you like another apology, _strawberries_?" she just stood there. He smirked "Didn't think so… Ja ne, _Mikan_."

Natsume has already left, yet she was still standing there, blushing. She knew there's no point in standing there in the middle of the night so she proceeded to her room. As soon as she closed her door, she let out all of her bottled up feelings from earlier.

"Ah!! MOU!!! I'm such a baka!!! Baka baka baka!!!" she screamed out in frustration. She paused, she remembered Natsume's actions again. "Natsume is also a baka!! What was he thinking earlier?!" She touched her lips with her right hand and recalled the kiss.

Her cheeks grew hotter and she could still feel her heartbeat that was pumping really fast. Then she remembered what he said_, "You want me to apologize for last time right? Well, that was it, __**strawberries**__."_

"Apology for last time?" She raised her index finger to her lower lip as she tried to remember that certain, _last time_.

_Flashback_

"_Na-- Natsume… you, umm… can you let me go?"_

_It took some time before he could answer._

"_No." was simply his answer._

"_WHY… not??" she cried out loud at first but became softer when she remembered that he broke her fall. His right hand let go of her waist as he used it to support him while he sat up. His left hand however, still held her small waist. Both her hands were on his chest and she only stared at his face while he sat himself up._

_Being Mikan, she felt that he was too close to her and that it was wrong. She tried to broaden their gap but since he was holding her waist and she was on top of him, they just fell. Natsume was now on top of her._

_Her eyes broadened with what? Shock? She felt her blood rise up her face as she felt __his hand__ flat on __her chest__. Upon instinct, she pushed him and started to wail. "Now I won't be able to __**MARRY**__!!!" she repeated non-stop. He was starting to get annoyed with all her whining._

_He tried to think of a way to make her stop. Then it dawned to him. Why didn't he think of it earlier? He smirked. Oh Hyuuga Natsume, you're such a genius. An evil one in fact._

_She didn't even notice it. She was still busy crying her eyes out. "I won't be able to MA—" her cries suddenly ceased. She felt something. Something warm was on her lips. Whatever it was, it took in all the words she was about to utter. Her eyes grew wide she stared at the person in front of her. His eyes were closed while his lips were resting on hers. Yes, Hyuuga Natsume kissed her full on the lips. His lips were soft and warm. She was trembling. Not soon after, he broke the kiss. Leaving her dumbfounded AND quiet._

_She was conveniently placed between his legs which put both of them in a very intimate position. When he was perfectly seated, he stared down at her. "Because." His ruby-like eyes met with her hazel eyes. Both of them slightly blushing while admiring each other's features. She waited for what he will say next, but it seems like it's not coming. "What?!" she impatiently blurted out._

_He looked the other way. "You almost crushed me with your unbelievable heaviness, __**pig.**__" His face showed his annoying, but definitely handsome smirk of his as he looked back at her and added, "No wait… __**cherries.**__" It definitely got her blood boiling. But he wasn't finished, yet. "It's been __**5 years**__ and you still lack a __**chest.**__" Emphasizing both the '5 years' and the word '__**chest**__'._

_End of Flashback_

"**OH.MY.GOD!**" her face was already as red as a tomato. He, as in Hyuuga Natsume, stole her 1st kiss!

She covered her mouth with her left hand. He not only stole her 1st kiss, he was also the 1st one to touch her… ehem… chest.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a faint sound. She looked at the source of the sound. It was the bracelet Ruka gave her. "Ruka-pyon…" sadness could be traced in her voice as his name escaped her lips.

Her eyes disappeared under her soft auburn bangs. She felt sorry for Ruka who was waiting for her answer, hoping that she could love him back.

"I'm sorry…" she uttered in her sleep.

Meanwhile, Imai Hotaru was contemplating whether she will sell what her spy cam has just recorded or not. It wasn't a tough decision though, it was simply a choice between Mikan or money. You know it's easy right? But something bothered her conscience that kept her from making her earlier decision final. She sighed. It was no use to think about such trivial things at that hour. She proceeded to her bed and slept her thoughts away.

----

"I'm sorry, _Ruka_."

----

"I'm sorry, _Mikan_."

----

"I'm sorry, _Natsume_."

_----_

"_How can I let you go if I never even had you from the start?"_

_----_

Four youths…

One school…

One night…

One sentence…

One thought…

And so, that night ended.

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

* * *

**yamishun:** please read and review... _(sigh)_ I'm really not feeling genki. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter!

**nesbab -** I just hope I can continue to make this story better

**hanaler87 - **I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter!!

**anodomenykill...pat -** It's a bestfriend thing...;P... but in any case, he asked Ruka if he could borrow Mikan from him for just one night.

**serenitynendymion043 -** :O... please no!! Don't kill me yetttt!!! I promise to try my best!! hehe

**Leenstarz -** YEAH! Natsume x Mikan!! XD... I actually feel sorry for Ruka too! But _(winks)_ don't worry! Ruka will have his time.

**RaNma11 -** _(is dizzy)_ I promise to make the upcoming chapters better!

**serina hikari -** :D... He can melt ANY girl he wants ne? But I still wish I were on Mikan's place!

**Arahi Sakura -** _(beams)_ the honor is mine! Actually, you were my very first reviewer since I created this fic!

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx -** phew! I'm finally done with cliffies... :P... I think... hehe... Aww! Well, it might depend on my mood when I write the last chapter. I actually have tons of ideas for the ending. But I haven't really chosen any of it yet! So, even I don't know what the outcome will be!

**Mican-chan -** XD... I'm glad I could make you react that way! It's an achievement for me! hehe

**siera -** :D.. well, hope you also will like this chapter! And don't worry! The cliffhangers are good!

* * *

**yamishun:** YAY! To the reviewers! I felt better while I was reading your reviews!! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!! 


	7. Nightmare

**yamishun:** hallo!! I finally got Chapter 6 done! I know this chapter is crappier than usual but, I was working on my new fic. And, since I have a lot on my hands lately, I shall do my own disclaimer! YAY!

_(GA characters start a party)_

**yamishun:** on second thought... Youichi-kun!! You do my disclaimer!

**Youichi:** _(uses his alice on me)_ uuggglllyyyy does not own Gakuen Alice.

yamishun:_ (runs for dear life)_ waaa! Youichi! I'm not ugly!!! _(sobs)_

**

* * *

**

**A Little Too Late**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**CHAPTER 6: Nightmare**

_In the darkness of the early morn when the sun has not even risen, two shadowy figures can be found conversing in the Northern Forest. I'm sure you're curious. Let us come near it. But be wary of making any sound. Be silent as the grave for even I cannot save you if you are caught._

_As we come nearer, we are able to hear faint voices. From here, we can tell that they are both men. Ssshh!! Silence!! Let us now listen._

"_What are you planning, boy?" The older one asked._

"_Nothing." The younger answered._

"_Really now? Make sure you don't turn back after this." The older one warned as he turned to leave._

"_Wa-- wait! I- I…" The younger one called out. His voice was broken. It's as if he can't find the words to say._

_The older one smirked, "Very well then. I'll __**lend**__ you my help. It will cost you."_

"_Whatever." The younger said, regaining his composure._

----

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were happily chirping. It was a perfect day even for our favorite brunette. She was late for class again, but unlike the last time she isn't panicking, this day is just too perfect to waste. She was still leisurely walking towards the Junior High school building when she remembered that today, their first period is… Math. Which can only mean one thing, the first period teacher is the dreaded Mr. Jinno.

"Oh no!!!" she screamed as she ran fast towards the classroom. She turned around the corner at full speed. She arrived in front of the classroom, walking slowly towards the door. Her hands were trembling as she clutched the doorknob. She turned it and went inside, expecting a lecture from the old bag.

"Ms. Sakura, you're late again!!" he shouted as she closed the door with a heavy sigh. She looked around the classroom, everyone was staring at her. Permy was grinning, Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi were snickering, Ruka and Yuu looked a bit worried, Hotaru… well, is still Hotaru, while Natsume…

_wait…_

Something's wrong. _"Where is Natsume? Come to think of it, I didn't even bump into him when I turned around THAT corner."_ she thought. _"Phew! Good thing he's not here right now. I would've been too embarrassed to face him because of what happened last night. But… what if he's on another mission? I hope… my alice stone protects him."_ She then took her seat.

_DINGDONG…_

It's already lunch time. Students and teachers alike can be seen leaving the classrooms. Students were heading towards the cafeteria while the teachers headed for the faculty. Mikan and the others are also doing the same. They were happily talking about random things when they saw Ruka running past with a worried face.

"Ruka-pyon!! Wher--" Mikan tried to ask but was cut off quickly when Ruka already answered her supposed-to-be questions.

"Hospital. Natsume was brought there. Paying a visit!!" was all he said. He didn't even bother to stop or look back at them.

"WHAT?! MY NATSUME-KUN IS IN THE HOSPITAL?!?!?!" Shouda Sumire hollered. She ran around in circles like a mad-woman while everyone just watched her, sweat dropping.

"Oh, I would pay anything just to shut her up" Kitsuneme said without thinking, everyone nodded in agreement. Without warning, Hotaru fired her Super Baka Cannon at Sumire who helplessly flew 500 meters away. Everyone fearfully turned to the direction of the source of the shot.

"That'll be 1000 rabbits." said the Ice Queen while holding out her hand, motioning poor Kitsuneme to pay up. He in turn, tried to run away by using his alice of flying but ended up being shot by Hotaru's Super Baka Cannon.

"Now, pay up." She threatened while holding the cannon up, aiming it at anyone who dared to oppose her. Everyone sweat dropped but ended up involuntarily paying their share.

Meanwhile…

Ruka was standing beside his best friend's hospital bed. Helplessly watching the other toss and turn. _"Must be another nightmare…"_ he thought. He moved to wake his best friend from his slumber but it seemed useless. The latter just stirred but obviously, shaking him and calling out his name isn't enough to wake him from his nightmare. Beads of sweat could be seen forming at the sides of his face.

"Natsume…" Ruka shook him again.

"Mi… Mi—kan…" Natsume uttered. He was clutching his blankets tightly, his facial expression, troubled and uneasy. Ruka himself looked troubled. He felt bad. Bad and guilty. He selfishly told the girl they both loved, his own feelings. He didn't even think twice. He knew he didn't deserve her, but, his love cannot be suppressed any longer.

Natsume still kept tossing and turning. His condition seemed to be stable, but, his body is weak. His consciousness, wandering about in the depths of his mind.

_Natsume's POV_

It was dark. Everything around me seem to stretch infinitely. There's nothing I can see or hear. I walked around, still trying to figure out where the heck am I. But to my dismay, I seem to be in a void of nothingness. I continued to walk about, my surrounding started to change.

I could hear screams of fear and panicking voices. I looked at my surroundings again and found myself in the midst of a burning town. I stared in disbelief but everything seemed to vanish slowly, until everything that once was, is now gone.

Once again, I'm all alone in this dark prison.

I continued to walk around, hoping something will pop out again. I could feel eyes staring at me, piercing my skin. I activated my alice, ready to defend myself.

"Who are you? Show yourself!!" I shouted as I summoned flames from both my hands.

Nobody answered.

I started to get impatient. No matter how much I shouted, nobody would answer. I could still feel that I'm being watched, but I could see nothing. I sharpened my senses, putting all my focus and concentration on my hearing. Suddenly, I could hear faint murmurs. It started to get louder.

"Murderer… Murderer… Murderer…" the voices chanted.

"STOP IT!!" I released my strong alice, flames appeared around me and it spread to who knows where. But the chanting didn't stop. I covered my ears and curled down. But, alas, it still didn't stop. It only went louder and louder.

Out of desperation, I started to run again, but the voices just followed me. I tried to hide, but there's no place I could hide to.

"Natsume!" a voice called me. It was warm and gentle, unlike the voices from earlier.

I stopped running and I tried to find the source of the voice.

"Natsume… Natsume!" it called again.

Where the heck is it?

"Natsume?"

I was still hopelessly looking for it when suddenly a bright and warm light shone behind me. I turned to face it. It was brilliant, like the sun rising. I used one hand to cover my eyes for it was too bright.

"Natsume! I finally found you…"

"Who is it?" I eagerly asked.

The bright light started to fade a bit and I was able to get a vague glimpse of whoever was in front of me. It was a girl, with long hair and a wondrous smile.

"I finally found you!"

"Who… who are you?" I asked.

I admit that I'm a bit shaky. No, it's not because of fear. Its because of something that even I am not sure of.

She chuckled a little before replying, "You're really funny!"

"hn." I said out of annoyance.

"Natsume…"

She held out her hand to me and continued, "Let's go back together."

Her light started to fade a bit when I reached out for her hand. I faltered a little, fearing that once I grab her hand, she would vanish.

"Why do you hesitate?"

"I… I'm afraid that you will vanish once I am holding your hand."

She chuckled again. But instead of getting irritated, I felt kind of, happy.

"Natsume no baka!"

She took hold of my hand and smiled. I was mesmerized by her smile. It seemed so familiar to me. It was welcoming, and it made me feel… safe.

"Mikan"

_Normal POV_

"Ne, Hotaru… should we… should we visit… Natsume?" Mikan asked. Her voice sounded nervous. She still hasn't forgotten about their kiss.

"Yes." She flatly answered.

"WHY?!" By all means, she wanted to avoid him. He might use it to tease her in public. But she can't help but worry about him.

"Because a picture of the famous Hyuuga Natsume in his hospital bed would give me a lot of money." Hotaru answered as she got her camera ready.

"But… but…"

But before the brunette could make up an excuse, she was dragged by her so-called best friend to the hospital.

_Natsume's POV_

"MIKAN!!" I shouted.

"NATSUME!! HELP MEEEE!!!!" she screamed. Her tears flowing from her eyes.

"I've warned you one too many times Natsume. It's time you learned a little obedience." He threatened me as he covered her mouth with his filthy hand, making her cry more.

"PERSONA" I shouted. I clenched my fists hard until I couldn't feel my hands anymore. I've never felt this much rage in my system. Every inch of me was on fire, ready to unleash a destructive force any time.

However, I was stopped when Persona to used his alice on her.

"MIKAN!!!!!!"

----

_End of POV_

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

_

* * *

_

**yamishun:** it will really take me some time before I can update since classes are now on-going. Plus, I had a verbal arguement with my sister concerning the computer. She's complaining that I'm always using it. Read and Review Okie? Thanks! I'm so happy for your reviews!! I'm happy that I can make you guys feel happy too!

**Reviews Corner:**

- thank you so much! I try my hardest to keep them in character. Sometimes when my fanfics aren't in character, I don't feel satisfied. Keeping them in character is a challenge I love taking!

**sasukelover2** - lol! Thanks! But I know there's still room for improvement.

**Mican-chan** - ahaha! Still hyper as usual ne? Nice... I may use that thought for future chapters/fanfics!

**-KateDominiqueXalice-** - Thanks! But somehow this chapter isn't enough ne? I kinda feel that way.

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx** - LOL! A cliffie for an ending? hmm... that would be good if I want to make a sequel! I sure hope this one won't be tragic as well! hehe... we'll see when she does!

**blackcat0813** - lol... thanks for loving it! ahaha! You too? It made me feel that way too when I was writing the kiss part!

**serina hikari** - lol... same goes for me when I read it again!

**Ani-adik -** thanks for pointing them out! I'll keep them in mind! It does? hehe... I never noticed that it's like Fushigi

**girlonthemove210** - b...baka... gun?! NOOOO!!! hehe... we'll see if she does end up in his arms

**koolasapixels** - lol! it's not necessarily Hotaru. It can be any of the 4.

**XfhylliseXanne** - lol... there might be one in the next chapter!

**Arahi Sakura** - I hope it can still make ya feel happy!


	8. The Start Of The Fall

**yamishun:** sorry for the late update!! I was supposed to update earlier but my computer lost the file!!! Arrgghhh!! The pain of rewriting!!! For 3 freakin' times!! _(swears)_

**disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way possible. I don't have such amazing imagination like Tachibana Higuchi!

* * *

**A Little Too Late**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**CHAPTER 7: The Start Of The Fall**

Natsume still hasn't woken up. Ruka's face was evident with worry as he helplessly watched his best friend struggle with the unknown. He had asked the doctor what could be wrong but the doctor just shook his head. Something was bothering Natsume, haunting him in his sleep. It was the only logical explanation.

He moved to wake his best friend again. But with no avail. The latter just clutched his blankets tighter and cold beads of sweat started to course down from his temples. He started kicking under the sheets, struggling in his dreams.

"Natsume!!! Doctor!!!" Ruka shouted as he tried to calm down the sleeping Natsume.

----

"Ne Hotaru, am I… am I really supposed to come and visit Natsume in the hospital?" Mikan nervously asked. "Of course idiot." answered the raven haired girl while fumbling something in her bag.

The long haired brunette gulped, "B-- ut… but why?!"

It's not that she's not worried about Natsume, it's just that she still remembers the kiss and how she gave in. She blushed ten shades of red as the kiss is refreshed in her mind. Hotaru, being who she is, noticed this quickly. She knew something was up, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it all.

"Mikan."

"Wha-- what is it Hotaru?"

"Usually," she stared right into Mikan's eyes, "Usually, it would be **you** dragging me to visit Natsume. **And not**, the other way around. Are you hiding something from me?"

Mikan gulped again. She knew all too well that her best friend isn't a fool. Hotaru is the type of person who never lets anything interesting pass her by. And Mikan knew, her little scene with Natsume last night was something more than interesting… for Hotaru at least. She took a few steps backward, noticing the little devil, known as the baka gun is fitted perfectly on the inventor's hand, ready to shoot at her any moment.

----

The doctor came rushing as soon as they heard the blonde boy call for them. Nurses took hold of his hands and feet as the doctor injected the medicine to calm the raven haired genius. And soon enough, he did calm down. He didn't kick his blankets anymore, he calmed down while his best friend let out a sigh of relief.

Ruka was about to go out to get some fresh air when something stopped him.

"Ru… Ruka…" Natsume called out. He was already awake! The blonde darted towards the bed, his face showed every signs of relief. "I'm so glad you're awake now Natsume! You had me worried like hell!!"

"Yeah… whatever." He answered as he tried to sit up. "Let me help you…" Ruka offered. Natsume however, raised his hand to tell Ruka that he could manage.

"Ru… Ruka… where's… Where's Mikan?" he asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

'_Mikan? That's weird… He usually calls her polka dots. Something must've happened'_ the blonde thought. Nevertheless, he answered the question, "Mikan? She's probably with Imai right now." With another question in the form of, "Why?"

"No… Nothing." answered Natsume as he averted his gaze away from Ruka's questioning look.

"I… I see…"

A long and uncomfortable silence swallowed the room, neither of them refused to speak. What is there to say?

"Ru… Ruka… I -- I'm sorry." The blonde glanced at his raven haired friend. Wondering why he apologized or what it was for. Even though he had no clear idea what it was, he figured it had something to do with the chirpy brunette.

----

Hotaru silently watched her usually hyper and loud best friend as she walked as if she was in a trance towards the bushes. A few moments ago, she was about to shoot the poor girl senseless until she gets what she wants to hear from the latter.

'_What's wrong with Mikan?'_ she asked in her head, searching for a logical explanation with no success.

Mikan, on the other hand, was still walking slowly towards the bushes. Her gaze fixed on something that was twinkling only for her eyes to see. She stooped down, slowly reaching her hand out for something to grab.

'_Mikan…'_

'_Natsume…'_

_doki doki_

----

"No Natsume, I'm the one who should be sorry." countered Ruka.

"You… don't understand" continued Natsume. He really couldn't tell Ruka the real reason behind his apology. He couldn't bring himself to hurt his best friend's feelings, but he also couldn't bring himself to restrain his love for Mikan.

_How does it feel to be torn?_

_Torn between love and friendship, right and wrong?_

_Yet, do we even know the difference between right and wrong?_

"Don't."

Natsume started. His fierce crimson orbs met with Ruka's gentle blue ones. They are contrasting not only in color but also in personalities. But, they are still best friends, loyal and will gladly sacrifice for the other.

'_Love her in my place. Give her the feelings I cannot give.'_

"Don't give up on polka…"

'_Protect her using your own method…'_

"I'd rather… see her with you than with anyone else."

'_And I'll use mine.'_

----

Mikan picked up a small orange stone fragment. She stared at it blankly, while her mind was going in chaos.

'_Natsume… Natsume…'_

His name was the only thing resonating in her head. She clutched it in her palm then she slowly stood up.

"Mikan" called Hotaru as she came nearer.

She turned to face her best friend, still holding up her hand. She opened her palm for her best friend to see.

"Alice…"

Hotaru's eyes widened.

"… stone."

'_Natsume… please be safe!'_

----

"Natsume…"

"Why are you doing this?" questioned the blonde.

"I really don't understand! I'm Ok now! You don't need to obey Persona for my sake! I earned my own stars now!" he protested. It's not that he already gave up on Mikan, it's just that he wants to have a fair fight. Where Mikan chooses the one she really loves.

Natsume looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, "I need to protect her."

"From what?!"

The door suddenly burst open, unexpectedly ending the conversation of the two. They both looked up to the door to see who it was.

It revealed to be…

----

"HOTARU!!! Wait up!!!" shouted Mikan as she tried to catch up with the inventor.

'_Hyuuga…'_

"Hotaru!!! Please!! Wait for me!!!"

Mikan tried to catch up with Hotaru who was riding her duck scooter. She was really tired but Hotaru's sudden movements worried her. Where is Hotaru going? Moreover, what is she planning on doing? Her questions, as it seems, look like they're about to be answered. She stopped running and stood beside Hotaru, panting like crazy.

"Finally!!" she cried as she tried to catch her breath.

Then, something caught her attention. It was a voice, a familiar one in fact.

"Natsume! What's the meaning of this?" the voice cried out. It was obviously Ruka.

'_Natsume? Natsume's awake?'_

Mikan felt relieved. He was safe. That was all she needed to know. Or is it? She felt her heart thump wildly. Her body temperature dropped low. Her muscles stiffened as she listened to Ruka's continuation,

"Who's this _**girl**_?"

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

* * *

**yamishun:** I'm so sorry!!! This chapter is really short! I just felt that I needed to end it there! So, who is that girl, really? Read, review and find out in the next chapter!! _(sigh)_ I won't hide my disappointment… Is my fic getting boring? _(cries)_ reviews have dropped… I'm just a bit sad… that's all. Hope you guys will review!

Thank you to the reviewers!

**-oO-NatsuMikan14-Oo- **- I'm not sure if this chapter is really dramatic though. But don't worry… sad chapters are coming up.

**XfhylliseXanne** - Thanks! Yeah… when will he be happy? When?

**Arahi Sakura** - lol! I guess you are!! I'm happy that you always review! And also because I make you happy!

**girlonthemove210** - XD… hehe… I'm a Natsume x Mikan fan! But, we'll see if they do end up together! _(winks)_

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx** - Ah yes… tragic endings always make me cry! Hopefully on the day I write the last chapter, I don't feel like crying.

**Star of Shadow** - ahaha…. No wonder I love cliffies so much!! They're really evil!

**Mican-chan** - umm… I would gladly let you borrow mine? hehe


	9. Good Bye

**yamishun:** hehe… I feel so evil!! Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**A Little Too Late**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**CHAPTER 8: Good Bye**

_Mikan felt relieved. He was safe. That was all she needed to know. Or is it? She felt her heart thump wildly. Her body temperature dropped low. Her muscles stiffened as she listened to Ruka's continuation,_

"_Who's this __**girl**__?"_

----

'_A girl?!'_ Mikan's heart started to have a searing pain. She brought up her free hand on the part where her heart is supposed to be (the other was still holding her alice stone) and clutched the part of her blouse that was covering it.

'_Why am I feeling this way?'_

'_It's like my heart is breaking into pieces.'_

'_Why?'_ but no matter how hard she searched for the answer, it seems like her brain just wouldn't let her think of anything else besides Natsume.

Hotaru stared at Mikan's direction, closely watching the brunette's reactions.

'_Hyuuga, if you hurt her I swear. You'll pay.'_

'_Natsume…'_

----

"Oh I'm sorry for just barging in here and not introducing myself." The girl bowed, "I'm Luna. Natsume's fiancée!"

_Fiancée…_

_That was all it took…_

_Just one word…_

_To make Mikan's world…_

_Crumble down into pieces…_

Ruka looked at Luna unbelievingly. He glanced at Natsume who was sitting quietly, his raven bangs covering his face.

"Tell me this isn't true…" Ruka's voice raised for the first time, "Natsume!!"

Nonetheless, he remained silent and unmoving. Somehow admitting that it was the truth and there was no reason to deny it. Ruka clenched his fists, they were trembling, of anger that was beginning to surge into his system. He was holding himself back from lunging towards his best friend and strangling him to death.

He tried to utter words, question his best friend, ask him for a more reasonable explanation. He couldn't get it… he just can't. He knew Natsume loved Mikan as much as he loved her, probably even more. But why is there a girl who claims to be his fiancée? And why doesn't he defend himself? Why?

"Why?" was the only word that willingly came out of his mouth. "Natsume… tell me why?! I thought you liked…" he was supposed to continue in his loud tone of voice but he heard a creaking sound. It made him speak the last word softer, with a sort of fading effect, "Mikan…"

The three of them faced the door, trying to see who was standing there. Natsume glanced at the silhoutte before answering the words,

"I… don't."

And so Mikan's world, once cheerful and carefree, turned upside down. Like her usually curved upward lips, which were now turned into a frown. Her once bright and jolly eyes became dull. In just a split second, Sakura Mikan broke down.

She blankly took a few steps forward, letting them see clearly who was standing there.

"Mikan…"

And there she was. The subject of their conversation. Standing on the door with a blank look. Natsume and Ruka's expressions were priceless. Their eyes were as broad as saucers as they stared into Mikan's tear-stained face.

Natsume however, couldn't stand seeing Mikan crying, looked away. Regretting his answer earlier. Ruka came closer to Mikan, also regretting why he just had to ask for Natsume's explanation. As he was about to touch her shoulder…

BAKA BAKA BAKA…

He got hit. Hit by Hotaru's baka gun. Usually, you would just hear it thrice, but this time it was continuous. The raven haired inventor continued to mercilessly fire at the blonde who did nothing to evade or even shield himself.

Everything… was now wrong…

Luna watched the scene in front of her with much amusement. She glanced first, at Natsume who was looking down, his head bent low. Then she looked at the heart broken Mikan who was staring into space, oblivious to the chaos around her. Lastly, she looked at Hotaru who was still trying to kill Ruka with the baka gun's merciless shots. She smiled inwardly, with every trace of evil in it.

'_This is the start of the end.'_

"Umm… I'm so sorry for barging in like this! I think… I should go." And with that, she left. Smirking as she passed Mikan.

----

"Na… Natsume…" Mikan tried to utter. She was still hurt but she needed to act as if she wasn't. For his sake. She just had to.

_Love hurts when it is not reciprocated…_

"Get out."

_When you have to sacrifice yourself for their safety…_

"Natsume I…"

"I said. GET OUT!!" He snapped angrily. He just can't let her see him like that. So vulnerable and on the verge of breaking down in tears.

_When you are driven out… by the one you love…_

Mikan looked down, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes in darkness. Then slowly, she turned away to leave. Her heart stabbed right in the middle.

_When you are forced to hurt them and see the tears you have caused…_

He looked at her retreating back. Wanting to just stand up and hug her tight. Ask her forgiveness and tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted her smile to be there forever…

And that is the reason why…

He needs to hurt her.

----

BAKA BAKA BAKA…

Hotaru just kept on hitting Ruka. She didn't want to stop. She wanted him to feel the hurt he gave Mikan. If only it was possible to hit him nonstop. But fate wrote that it was not. The baka gun, for the first time ever, died down. But still, Hotaru kept on pushing the trigger. When it dawned to her that it was now broken, she threw it on the floor, muttering curses.

Ruka stood up, his whole body was aching. He held the wall for support as he tried to stand straight. "I—mai… I--"

He wasn't able to continue, Hotaru, slapped him, hard. Ruka faced her, his cheek still swelled from the impact of her hand. He stared at her, giving him a look at something he thought he'd never ever see.

Imai Hotaru, the well known blackmailer and titled "Ice Queen" by fellow classmates, had not her usual stoic expression, rather, her face had rage in every part of it.

"That wasn't enough for you to repay the damage that you've done."

After saying those words, she left. Leaving the two boys alone in the room.

"I'm… leaving…" Ruka announced after some time of silence.

Natsume on the other hand, was still silent. He looked down for a moment before he lied down. He covered his whole body including his head with his blankets and silently cried himself to sleep.

----

Unknown to them all, someone was watching them. Intently looking at their reactions with the sudden revelation. He chuckled as he continued to watch the infamous Kuro Neko, failing once again to protect what he cherishes. But ending up hurting them instead. It worked.

His thoughts however, were interrupted as he heard foot steps approaching him. He swiveled his chair to face the person who was behind him.

"Good work Luna. Good work."

"I am pleased. It was all thanks to your ingenious plan."

She smiled as she bowed down.

"Persona."

----

Mikan continued to walk as one condemned. A person who she has considered as a precious friend has just told her to get lost. Was it just a friend? Or was it something more? She didn't know. And she won't bother knowing it. After all, he doesn't like her. At least, that's what she heard him say earlier.

She stopped walking momentarily. She felt tired for some reason. She looked up to the sky above her. It was serene and peaceful.

_Dear Grandpa,_

_For some reason, I feel so tired and sad. And I don't know why. Natsume, the one I often tell you about, said he doesn't like me at all. I feel so stupid for actually believing that he likes me._

Tears trickled from her lower eyelids down to her cheeks. She sighed heavily and then looked around her surroundings to find out where her feet have brought her.

I'm sure by now you know where it is. Yes, you've guessed right. She was standing right in front of the Sakura tree. The fated Sakura tree. The wind blew gently, allowing her long hair to fly with it.

'_It's… it's calling me…'_

She hesitantly came nearer to it. Each step made her remember something about Natsume. Tears overflowed from her eyes. Finally, she understood why she was hurting so much.

'_I… I'm in love with Natsume.'_

She sat down at the base of the shady tree. Pink flower petals rained above her, making her temporarily forget her troubles. She breathed in the fresh air. Until she felt that she was still holding something in her hand. She looked at it and saw her alice stone. She smiled, it wasn't because she was happy though. She dug a small hole on the ground with her hands and buried the stone there.

'_So this is good bye… Natsume'_

And so for the last time, she cried for him. Her dirtied hands still resting on the ground.

----

_Don't talk ,_

_Just leave me and go_

_Even if I don't hear the_

_Saddest words in the world,_

_I know now_

_I see that_

_A time to put up a dream-like love_

_Has come to me as well_

_I'd probably find out what pain is_

_Always I am only yours_

_Already you're the only thing living inside me_

_We'll only be together today,_

_But take this heart with you and go_

_Good-bye_

_As if it's nothing you turn away first_

_This loss I have to cope with by myself_

_Must be my share_

_If I bury the precious memories_

_Your hands have given me deep into time_

_Then it would probably become little cloudy_

_You've left and although I have_

_To fill this empty seat with my tears_

_As much as we loved,_

_I wish you that much happiness_

_Good-bye_

_I wasn't prepared for the separation_

_That came to give me sadness_

_Do you not know of me_

_Who's saying over and over again don't go?_

_----_

Natsume awoke from his slumber. His face still stained with his wet tears. He felt as if his heart has lost half of it. He put his hand on his chest and looked out the window.

'_Mikan'_

Tears fell from his eyes as he watched the clouds in the blue sky.

'_Good Bye…'_

----

'_Mikan… where are you? I've been searching everywhere for you.'_

Ruka was frantically searching for Mikan's whereabouts. He was really worried about her. He couldn't care less of what Hotaru might do to him when she finds out he came near Mikan again. He didn't care if he was going to die. If it was for Mikan, it's worth it.

He searched the Junior High Building, Central Town, Northern Forest, Mr. Bear's house… even the teacher's lounge! But with no luck at all. Mikan wasn't there.

_----_

_Where are you?_

_I've been looking everywhere for you_

_----  
_

_Why am I still waiting for your answer?_

_I've been hurting by just waiting for you_

_----_

_Am I that stupid to still stand by your side while knowing that I am nothing to you?_

_Why is loving you so painful?_

_----_

And then he found her.

Sitting under a Sakura tree in the elementary branch. Her hands resting on the ground, her tears watering the ground below. He approached her, not having a single doubt in his heart.

_I want to…_

_Enter…_

_Your Life…_

_And…_

_Your Heart…_

"_**Mikan."**_

----

And so she looked up. Allowing her hazel eyes meet the gaze of the person who's standing in front of her. Her tear-stained face meet his.

"Ruka-- pyon…"

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

* * *

**yamishun:** tadaa!! Chapter 8 is already done!! Actually, this was done a day after I released the last chapter. I had an inspiration after reading the reviews! So if you want the next chapter done quickly, read and review kay? I'll be waiting!!

Special Thanks to:

**AngelEmCuti** - WoOt! Really? Is it true this fic is awesome? XD YAY! Well you don't need to wait for the next chapter anymore! It's here!

**girlonthemove210** - lol… read, read and read!! Just don't forget to push that li'l button on the bottom left! Thanks!

**Arahi Sakura** - glad to know my very first reviewer is still here and will continue to support me!

**Leenstarz** - Don't you just want to strangle her? XD… if not, I do!

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx** - this chapter is some what dramatic ne? Hope you'll still read and review even if we are now on the problematic part! I promise to try and put something interesting once in a while!

**Mican-chan** - Luna… it's… the one and only… Luna… kill her? Pwease?

**Khaos-chan** - WaA!! Don't kill me!! Please!! I still have a dream of continuing my writings!!!


	10. Playing Her Game

**yamishun:** On with the next chapter! I'm sorry for not uploading this faster. I was trying to finish chapter 4 of Let It Rain before posting this up. Hope you'll also read that fic! By the way, I'm warning the readers on this particular chapter. It contains a few cursing words. Don't sue me.

**Disclaimer:** I, as in yamishun, do not own Gakuen Alice in any way and any circumstances possible. Thank you for understanding that obvious fact!

* * *

**A Little Too Late**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**CHAPTER 9: Playing Her Game**

"Ruka… pyon…"

He looked down at her. He tried to give her a smile to comfort her, tell her it's alright, but failed miserably. He ended up just staring into her saddened face. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, her cheeks had dried tearstains and her bright smiled was nowhere to be found.

He frowned to himself as he saw the hurt he has unintentionally brought upon her. He bent down and continued to look straight into her eyes. "Mikan…" he uttered as he stretched out his hand to wipe the tears that were forming on the side of her eyes.

"I…"

As if it was upon automatic reflex. Mikan dove towards him.

"RUKA-PYON!!!"

She cried in his arms while he, on the other hand felt a bit of joy come to his heart as he comforted her. For the first time ever, he felt that she needed him. She cried on his arms and not Natsume's. He was the one comforting her and not Natsume. He had to admit that he was always jealous whenever Mikan finds comfort in Natsume and not in him.

"Ruka-pyon, I've never felt this so much hurt in me. I never thought loving someone could be this painful. I'm sorry if I've made you feel this way."

"Mikan…"

'_I'll always be by your side. I'll protect you no matter what. I will never leave you and I'll continue to love you forever.'_

(A/N: cheesy much? XD… sorry… I just had a sudden urge for cheesiness.)

----

"My, my… Am I hallucinating or is the Academy's famous Kuro Neko crying? No wait, He is crying!" mocked a female voice.

"Shut up _shitty girl._" Glared Natsume.

Luna just laughed at her newly acquired nickname. "_Shitty girl_ eh? I **like** it." She eyed Natsume as she plopped on the couch while continuing, "So… did you like my show, _arrogant brat?_"

"Yeah. Whatever. Now get the hell out of my room and my life." He ordered.

"As much as I want to, no can do my beloved fiancé."

He wanted to puke when he heard her. He glared at her again. However, she seemed unaffected towards his glares. She stared straight in his eyes, crossed her legs and stated, "Persona told me to keep a close watch on you. Just in case _pigtails_ decide to come back to you."

"Don't you dare call her names. _Slut._"

She stood up and slapped him. "How dare you? _Bastard_! I was just playing with you a while ago. But since you insist on it, I'd rather do something worth troubling myself at than babysitting two flirting brats!"

She cupped his chin with her hand while her eyes darkened, "You're just like your mother! You have the same color of eyes. Those disgusting red eyes!!"

He was taken by surprise. He never imagined she was like that. She regained her composure and continued, "Oh how I wish someone like that girl would be targeted. But what can I do? I'm just following orders. If I had it my way, I'll order you to kill her or I'll kill that friend of yours. You know, the blonde boy with animal pheromones. Now that would be worth watching."

He gritted his teeth. How he would love to incinerate her and burn her into crisps at that moment. But, knowing that it would cause more problem for Mikan and the others, he looked down and controlled his temper. She laughed evilly upon seeing him turn quiet. She got him. She got him good. Everything was going smoothly as planned.

She sat down on the edge of his bed, stroked his hair and whispered seductively in his ear, "Play nice **my** _black cat_."

After that sickening remark, she left.

He stared at the door with pure disgust in his eyes. He should've burned her when he had the chance.

_DISGUSTING…_

----

"Ne Ruka-pyon, thanks for hearing me out." Thanked Mikan. She was still in his arms at that very moment.

"Any time Mikan." Answered Ruka as he held her tighter. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Allowing herself to breathe in his aroma. _'Ruka-pyon's scent is very soothing.'_ Thought Mikan before she traveled to dreamland. Ruka couldn't help but smile as he leaned his back on the tree for support. He stroked her brown locks and continued to hold her in his arms protectively.

"I know Natsume's the one in your heart. I know you loved him even before you realized it. But I am still hoping. I'm still hoping that maybe… just maybe… I can replace him there."

A tear escaped her eyes while she answered him in her mind, _'I'm sorry…'_

It was already sunset when Ruka deiced to wake her from her sleep. He shook her lightly and she slowly opened her sleepy hazel eyes. They admired the beautiful orange-painted sky as the walked back together.

"It's beautiful!" admired Mikan.

"I know." answered Ruka who wasn't really paying attention to the sky. But towards the girl beside him.

She smiled sweetly at him which made him blush.

Little do they know, someone was happily watching them as they were getting nicer than usual.

'_It's just a matter of time Ruka. Just take her and be happy.'_ The man laughed sinisterly.

They were in front of her room, standing just a few meters away from the door. Ruka cupped her face with both his hands and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. It made her blush and think, _'Since when did Ruka-pyon become this aggressive?'_

"Sweet dreams Mikan." He said sweetly as he waved her a good night and good bye.

'_Very good Ruka… I'm very pleased.'_

----

Hotaru watched what just happened between Ruka and Mikan through her spy cam. She had mixed feelings about it though. She was happy for Mikan, but something was still bothering her. It doesn't seem right. What could it be?

"I guess… I should leave it at that." She concluded as she finished eating a bottle of her favorite crab brains. She turned off the LCD screen and went to bed.

----

Mikan lied down on her bed and sighed. Today was very rough and tiring for her. She heaved out a sigh as she recalled everything that happened. From Natsume's fiancée, what he felt about her, and Ruka's sudden aggressiveness.

'_Natsume is so confusing. One time he kisses me, next he says he doesn't like me.'_ She placed her hand on her forehead, staring at the ceiling. _'Not only that… he already has a fiancée…'_ she sat up and stared at the window.

'_Natsume… do you hate me so much?'_

She wiped the tear that was forming in her eyes with her forefinger. She lied down on her bed again and hugged her pillow tight.

'_Even so, I love you too much to hate you….'_

She closed her eyes and whispered,

'_Good night Natsume.'_

Then she drifted to sleep.

----

'_Good night Natsume.'_

And as if he actually heard it, his eyes fluttered open and immediately sat up.

"…"

He sleepily scratched his head, confused on what woke him from his sleep. He looked around but found nothing. He muttered curses before going back in the covers and slept.

'_Guess it was nothing.'_

The Next Day

Mikan woke up rather early today. She was an hour early for class too. Wow. Pigs must've learned how to fly. She sat down on her chair waiting for her classmates to arrive. She rested her chin on her hands while she looked out the window.

Sigh…

'_I love Natsume but he doesn't like me.'_

Sigh…

'_Ruka-pyon loves me but I don't think I feel the same way.'_

Sigh…

'_I feel like my head's gonna explode with all this thinking…'_

Sigh…

'_I… huh?'_

The door violently drew open. She snapped out of her erm, thoughts and looked at the person at the door. She felt her heart stop beating. Her cheeks go warm with all the blood that came rushing up her face. Her hairs stood up as her breath was held by a loud gasp.

_Doki doki_

"Na... Natsume!! O- oha- ohayou!!"

'_darn why is it so hard to say good morning to him?_' she thought as she blushed a good shade of cherry.

He grunted in reply and proceeded to his seat. Beside hers naturally. He sat down but stayed quiet.

_Doki doki_

Mikan could feel her heart practically jump out of her chest. It was very nerve-wrecking just sitting beside him. She took a few glances at him, he was still wearing his poker-faced expression. She clutched the rim of her skirt, trying to get some confidence into talking to him.

"A… Ano… Na…" she was about to say something but stopped right before she called his name.

'_Ah… ikkenai… I shouldn't call him Natsume. Afterall, we're not really close…'_

He looked at her with the corner of his eyes. He still looked calm, but his insides were probably exploding_. 'What the heck is her problem stopping at the middle of her sentence?'_ he thought to himself.

"Go- gomen… Hyuu-- ga-san… I was just…."

THUD

"What did you call me?" Natsume asked in almost a whisper. His eyes were concealed beneath his bangs, covering his hurt expression.

Mikan trembled. A few seconds ago he was so impassive. But, when she saw him suddenly slam his fists on the table, she felt fear overcome her. She has never seen him that angry ever since the time when she was still a temporary transfer student five years ago.

He lifted his head slightly and stared at her dead in the eyes. His eyes showing the raging flame of anger and something else she couldn't comprehend. Was it frustration? Annoyance? Coldness? _Jealousy?_

"Answer me! Why?!" he raised his voice. A little too much for her.

She fell off her seat. Still staring into his fiery crimson eyes. She was trembling more now. Her eyes were trying hard to hold back the tears that were about to fall. She felt so small, so inferior, so weak against him. She swallowed hard and tried to explain but she found her voice was broken.

"I… I was… I…"

When he noticed the tremendous amount of fear he has caused upon her, he calmed down a bit. He didn't mean to scare her. He didn't want her to fear him. He wanted to protect her. But what is he doing now? He slapped himself mentally.

'_Ore wa baka!! I'm supposed to protect her! Not scare her!'_

"Mou ii. I'm leaving."

And he left her, alone on the floor. Still scared out of her wits. Totally confused, and totally vulnerable. As he got out of the door, he passed by Hotaru Imai. The winds were colder than before. But he didn't mind it. She stared at his back for some time before proceeding inside, giving her the sight of her best friend on the floor.

She came nearer and offered her hand to her friend. "Mikan." The brunette took it and stood up, still a little shaky on the knees. "What happened? I've never seen Hyuuga that angry before." Inquired the raven haired inventor.

"I…"

"You?"

"I called him by his last name."

"I see." Hotaru let go of Mikan's hand and proceeded to her seat. Once she sat down, she started to fiddle with a new invention.

"Ho… Hotaru! Aren't you gonna ask me why?"

"It wouldn't be necessary." answered the inventor, her eyes still focused on her new invention.

'_I know something's wrong. And I'm getting to the bottom of this.'_

----

He sat down under the shady sakura tree in attempt to calm his nerves down. Damn it hurts. It hurts just to hear her not call him by his name. He tilted his head back on the side of the tree and closed his eyes. Allowing his consciousness to drift to sleep.

_I don't like you Mikan. I love you. It's different._

Luna came to his spot while he slept. She knelt down before him and extended her hand to touch his cheek. She lightly caressed it and smiled viciously.

"You're mine now lover boy."

She kissed him on the forehead before she left him.

_You're mine._

When she was totally out of sight. He smirked and wiped his forehead.

"You're wrong Luna."

_I'm never yours. And I'll never be._

----

"Ok everyone! We have a new student! Her name is Koizumi Luna! Please welcome her. Oh and don't bother asking for her alice demonstration because her lifespan diminishes every time she uses it." introduced an ever-so-perky Narumi-sensei.

Luna bowed in front of them and smiled sweetly. "Yoroshiku minna-san!"

She surveyed the classroom until she found what she was looking for. Her gaze was fixed on a particular pig tailed brunette sitting at the back with none other than Nogi Ruka. (A/N: hehe, did you by any chance think it was Natsume?) She stared at her intently as if she wanted to melt her right then and there. And she might have done so if one of their classmates had not raised his hand to ask a question with utmost importance.

"Sensei! I was wondering, if Koizumi-san is still single right now?"

Everyone came nearer, eager to her what her answer will be. However, they did not expect their much anticipated answer to be something they're not prepared to hear.

"Sorry, I'm already taken." she answered.

Some guys were a bit disappointed. The girls were just neutral for that matter. Up until Luna dared to continue what she was saying earlier.

"I'm Natsume's fiancée!" she proudly stated.

Jaws dropped on the ground and everyone turned their heads toward Sakura Mikan. They thought, pardon, they knew Natsume loves only Mikan. But now, this Koizumi girl pops out of nowhere and claims to be his fiancée!

Although she was pretty much affected, Mikan just smiled innocently and asked why everyone is staring at her. _'She is so dense!'_ everyone thought. Koko chuckled upon hearing them think in unison.

They sweat dropped and turned their heads and attention back at the mysterious girl in front of the class. As they resumed to pay attention to Luna, Ruka, who somehow knew what Mikan was feeling, held her hand tightly. She looked at him confused. He smiled knowingly at her. She understood what he wanted to say and smiled back at him.

_Doki doki_

'_Ruka-pyon, if only I met you first.'_

_Doki doki_

'_I think, I would've fallen for you first.'_

Shouda Sumire, the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club couldn't hold back her feelings any longer. She stood up and loudly banged her fist on the desk. "I for one, am not convinced that you are Natsume-kun's fiancée! I as president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club do not accept nor recognize you as such. I think, there is someone here who is more deserving than you are, Koizumi-san."

Luna was pissed off with Sumire's little speech. Nevertheless, she smiled sweetly at Sumire and answered, "Gomen, Shouda-san! But I don't care if no one will believe me. Because it is true and if Natsume-kun is here, I'm sure he will vouch for me."

And as if on cue, the door at the back opened and revealed the object of their discussion. He walked lazily towards his seat and sat down. Not even minding the fact that Ruka was holding hands with Mikan when he came to his seat.

"Natsume-kun! Is it true that Koizumi-san is your fiancée?" Sumire immediately asked.

"tch. Yeah. So what?" he answered, irritated.

Gasps could be heard around the four walls of the classroom. Sumire sat down, completely defeated while Luna triumphantly walked towards the back and stopped in front of Mikan.

"Sakura-san, is it Ok if I sit here? Beside _**my **_Natsume?" she sweetly asked while emphasizing the word 'my'.

Mikan unconsciously complied. She stood up and took her things. But when she was about to walk away, Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her back, causing her to sit on his lap.

"I decide on whoever I want to sit with me. Stay here Mikan."

Everyone gasped again. Does that mean Natsume really loves Mikan? Then why is Luna his fiancée? Is he planning on two-timing the two already?

Mikan was as shocked as everyone else. Natsume is full of surprises. She felt really confused right now.

_Doki doki_

Her heart thumped wildly. Their hands still intertwined with each other, giving her a feel of what it's like to hold his warm hand once again.

_Doki doki_

'_Natsume… I love you…'_

_Doki doki_

'_but…'_

'_I have no chance of winning back your love if I were to fight my love for you.'_

Though it was painful for her, she shoved his hand away and said, "I think I also have a say in that matter. I too, can decide if I want to stay or leave. Hyuuga-san, it's very rude to treat your fiancée like that. Especially if she just wants to spend time with you." She turned to Luna with a smile, "Koizumi-san. Here, take my seat. I insist."

"Thank you." Luna smiled back. She stretched her hand to touch her cheek when suddenly, Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"You shouldn't waste your time and breath with a baka like her."

'_This is getting better than planned.'_ Luna smiled inwardly. Natsume is well-built. He has strong muscular arms and a lean figure. Somewhere in the back of her head, she liked the feeling of his body against hers. She enjoyed his distinct aroma as well.

'_I'll play your game Luna.'_

'_And I'll make sure I beat you at your own game.'_

'_I'm never yours.'_

He looked at the astounded Mikan who was in the verge of bursting into tears.

'_And I never will be.'_

"Na… Natsume no baka!! I can't believe you think I'm that much of a nuisance! I hate you and I'll never talk to you ever again!" Mikan cried as she was no longer capable of holding back her tears from falling. She ran out of the room with Ruka following her from behind.

"O… kay… um, today will be your free day class! Natsume, I want to talk to you right now. That's all! Everyone else is dismissed!"

----

'_Natsume no baka! Do you still see me as that useless no-star from five years ago?!'_

Mikan was angrily running in the halls of the school. Having no clear idea where she is actually going. She continued to run aimlessly until she bumped with Hijiri Youichi.

"Oh, it's just ugly."

A vein popped in her head, "What the? Youichi!! For the millionth time… I'm not UGLY!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever ugly. Why are you crying?" he asked plainly.

"I… I'm not crying! Who says I am?" still trying to deny it.

Unfortunately for her, tears swelled up again and started to course down to her cheeks.

'_Baka' _thought Youichi.

"If you aren't crying…" he held out his hand to the side of her eye and caught a tear with his index finger and showed it to her, "…then what's this? Don't tell me it's snot."

"It's… It's…" she stammered while trying to think of an explanation.

However, Youichi just raised an eyebrow at her. Before she could make up a lame excuse, he transformed into his 18-yr-old self and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it Mikan. I'll protect you no matter what."

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

* * *

**yamishun: **YAY! This has got to be my longest chapter yet! I was so focused on writing that I didn't notice it. Anyhoots… please read and review always!

-

Thank you to the reviewers!! I'm soo HAPPY that you not only read my fic, but you even gave some of your time to review for it!! No words can ever describe how I appreciate you guys!!

**angela** - thank you so much for saying that! It means a lot to me!

**Leenstarz **- lol… well it took a little too long for the update. But, I present to you… the next chapter! Tee-hee!! Even my beloved You-chan is here! BANZAI!

**alice **- thanks for telling me! Haha… I was just getting so dramatic when I was writing that last chapter.

**AngelEmCuti** - WoOt! XD…. I guess I wanted to see a somehow sweet Natsume.

**Khaos-chan** - waa!! NOOO!!! Ahaha… I found it a little funny when you said you almost fell off your chair and made the "EEP" sound. Well, I guess you have good instincts.

**yellow72** - I did? YAY! I'm so happy that I was able to bring out those kinds of emotions with my writings!

**x - DragoN PriestesS – x** - yeah… but… _(sobs)_ what about Natsume?

**Arahi Sakura** - It's my honor to cure your hyper-ness mode!

**xXSnowFairyXx** - it's a little late, but I present to you a LONG chapter in compensation for the long update!

**aiyen** - That really means a lot to me! Thanks!

**Eige-chan** - I shall do something better than that! Just wait and see! _(winks)_

**girlonthemove210** - me too! And that's why she's the perfect villain! I can torture her without ever holding back.

**Mican-chan** - LOL! We'll talk it over in the pm's! hehe… yes… I'm actually planning on doing something like that.

**XxMikan-SakuraxX** - ahaha… I was being a teenage drama queen at that time.

**okaix** - Luna is the newest character in the season 2 of the GA manga. She's evil and I totally hate her.

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx** - lol… Ok, as long as you guys are reading I'm good with it! I won't force you to write one if you don't feel like it yet.

musicangelanime - yeah… but I still have some problems with what to write. It's easier to write NxM fics. But, no worries! I'm doing my best!

**Ani-Adik** - thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!

**KawaiiLinaKisses** - You're the luckiest among the rest! Hehe… You didn't have to wait for long. Thank you for saying those things about my fic! I'm so glad!!


	11. part 1: Youichi's Game

**yamishun:** finally done with chapter 10! It took me about 3 times of rewriting to finish it! So sorry for the late update! I would also like to thank all the reviewers... From Chapter 1 up to the present! A Little Too Late has now reached 100 plus reviews! YAY! _(bows)_ Thank you so much for supporting this fic!!

**trivia:** In the Gakuen Alice Manga, Youichi has 2 alices. One is his ghost alice and the other allows him to grow 10 more years. It was because of the Gulliver Candy he ate during the Princess Party at Gakuen Alice Manga Chapter 58.

**disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice Ok? _(sobs)_ do you need to rub it in?

* * *

**A Little Too Late**  
(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**CHAPTER 10 (part 1): YOUICHI'S GAME**

'_Baka' thought Youichi._

"If you aren't crying…" he held out his hand to the side of her eye and caught a tear with his index finger and showed it to her, "…then what's this? Don't tell me it's snot."

"It's… It's…" she stammered while trying to think of an explanation.

However, Youichi just raised an eyebrow at her. Before she could make up a lame excuse, he transformed into his 18-yr-old self and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it Mikan. I'll protect you no matter what."

----

She blushed as he continued to hold her. _'What is You-chan thinking?' _thought the confused girl. Surely the boy was acting extremely weird. He even patted her head gently. Then she remembered what he called her.

"You-chan! You should call me Onee-san or Mikan-nee! I'm older than you!!"

He chuckled then raised an eyebrow at her, "As of now, I'm 18 yrs old. And, how old are you again?"

She thought for a while but answered with little certainty, "Uh, 15?"

He smirked with her answer. Just like he predicted she would. Boy, she sure is dense.

"And that makes who, older?" Mikan blushed due to embarrassment. Once again she was out-witted by a boy who is actually 7 years younger than her, well, biologically that is.

Before Mikan could retaliate, Youichi hugged her tighter and said in a comforting manner, "It's Ok, Mikan. You don't need to act strong, just cry in my arms for a while until you're satisfied."

Though confused and surprised, Mikan closed her eyes and allowed her tears to flow freely. She felt sad that Natsume sees her as nothing else but an idiot. And because of that, she felt unusually tired.

_'I'll keep the promise I made. Even if it costs me my life.'_

"Arigatou, You-chan..." she murmured softly before she fell asleep.

_'Baka'_ he smiled while holding her in his arms.

Meanwhile,

Ruka has been searching for Mikan. He lost track of her.

_'Mikan, where are you?'_ he asked himself as he frantically ran around trying to find her. He stopped for a while to catch his breath. Mikan is a fast runner. That he knew for sure. He ruffled his straight blonde hair and gave out a heavy sigh. He's really an idiot. A weak idiot who can't do anything for the girl he loves the most. _'What am I thinking at a time like this?' _He shrugged it off and decided to look for her again. He was worried about her. She might be in trouble right now.

He started running again and ran pass an intersection but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

_'Mikan.'_

He slowly took a few silent steps back and peeked at the source.

"Arigatou You-chan..."

He scanned the place with his eyes and found what he was searching for. His sight landed on the figure of a guy with gray hair hugging a girl with auburn hair. He recognized the girl immediately. It was Mikan. There's no doubt about that. But he doesn't like what he's seeing. Who's that guy? Why is he holding her like that? He'll find out soon enough.

He came up to the guy and tapped his shoulder lightly,

"Excuse me, who are you? And why are you holding Mikan like that?"

Youichi loosened his hold on Mikan and looked at Ruka.

"Ah, Ruka-nii. What's the matter?" he asked, still not letting Mikan go.

"You- Youichi!" Ruka exclaimed. He blushed because of embarrassment. How could he have been so jealous with a kid?

Youichi looked at Ruka with plain boredom, "Yes. It's me, Ruka-nii. What's wrong? You seemed a little tense earlier."

Ruka blushed deeper while trying to answer the question, "Um... setting that aside." He looked Youichi straight in the eye, "Why are you holding Mikan like that?"

The gray-haired boy looked down at the girl in his arms and stared into Ruka's blue eyes, "Why do you ask?"

The blonde looked away and blushed again, "No- nothing."

_Youichi's POV_

I observed Ruka-nii's actions. It was really weird. He constantly glances towards my direction. His eyes weren't really focusing at anything in particular. He's sweating really hard and I could see clearly his visible blush. He starts fidgeting with his fingers as if that was the most interesting thing there is. I looked down at Mikan-nee who was still in my arms, sleeping peacefully. I glanced at Ruka-nii then back to her. I thought and thought. Then it hit me.

I smirked as my playful mind thought of something ingenious to prove my little theory.

"Ruka-nii!" I called out.

He finally stopped fidgeting with his fingers and looked at me.

_Perfect._

"Mikan-nee is very pretty ne?" I asked as I cupped her chin with my one hand.

He immediately blushed hard and stuttered to reply, "You-- Youichi! You s-shouldn't d-do t-things l-like t-that!"

I smirked again as I put my plan into action.

I brought her face closer to mine and said, "I wonder if I can make her my own..."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Ruka-nii fume with jealousy. I inwardly smiled to myself. He was about to say something, but I already knew what it was.

"...mother."

I took Mikan-nee from my arms and gave her to Ruka-nii. I turned to leave, but before doing so, I gave Ruka-nii a little message, "Too bad she's already someone else's."

With that, I walked away thinking if he got what I really wanted to say.

_End Of Youichi's POV_

Ruka was left alone with Mikan in his arms. He looked down at the sleeping angel that was on his lap. He gently stroked her auburn hair and recalled what Youichi said earlier.

_"Too bad she's already someone else's."_

He sighed inwardly, but continued to hold her safely in his arms. _'Mikan... Will you ever be mine? Am I destined to just look at you afar?'_ She slightly stirred in his arms, while unconsciously cuddling nearer towards him. He blushed at her actions, but refrained himself from making any sound. He remembered she was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her.

----

Hotaru was sitting in front of her desk. Her elbows propped up as support for her chin. She was in deep thought with the things she overheard. She has definitely found something interesting. Something worth her time and effort.

She smiled to herself as she made an estimation of how much she will earn with it. She took out a small notebook and started to scribble something. _'I guess you'll be able to pay your debt after all, Mikan.'_

She paused from writing and glanced at the LCD screen showing Ruka carrying Mikan. She then turned her attention to the other LCD showing Natsume who is currently in his room, staring out the window.

_'This is very interesting. This love-triangle will definitely earn me millions.'_

She glanced back to Ruka and Mikan, focusing all her attention on the sleeping image of her best friend.

"..."

She started scribbling again but the recent events prevented her from concentrating on anything else. She sighed and stopped writing. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Giving her brain a break from all the planning and plotting. She knew she had a lot of work to do, but she doesn't feel up for it. She sighed again. Work will just have to wait. She stood up and left her room to look for something. Or was it someone?

_'Why am I feeling like this?'_

----

_"Too bad she's already someone else's."_

Ruka gently carried Mikan in his arms. Youichi's words were still ringing like an alarm in his head. He proceeded to her room, walking slowly through the girls' dormitory. Surprisingly, there was no one around, but it was better that way. He continued to walk towards her room. He stopped in front of her door, and gently tried to turn the knob. To his dismay, the door was locked. He wanted to check Mikan's pocket but he didn't want to wake her up. She might also think he's doing something to her if she woke up at that time.

He thought for a while, he then made his way out of the girls' dormitory, with Mikan still securely in his arms. He walked out of the building and entered another just beside it. As he passed through the long corridors, he could feel eyes glued at his back. He, however, ignored the malicious stares coming from some male students.

He walked up the stairs and turned to his left, towards his own room. He opened the door and went inside. He closed the door with his foot and proceeded to his bed. He laid the girl in his arms on his bed and stared at her sleeping face.

_'Mikan'_

He caressed her cheek and smiled tenderly. She's like an angel that fell from the heavens.

_"Too bad she's already someone else's."_

His smiled faded upon remembering the boy's words. He quickly stood up and left his room. He leaned on the closed door and sighed. Why does everything seem to be against him being with Mikan? First, Natsume. And now, Youichi.

"Oi." a voiced called out to him.

"Ah! Natsume!" came Ruka's startled reply. Beads of sweat trickled down from his temples.

Natsume watched his friend tense up by his mere greeting. He reached for the blonde's shoulder and asked what's wrong.

"No- nothing!" Ruka lied.

Natsume however, knew Ruka lied to him. He looked into Ruka's eyes intently while the other averted his gaze to the ground.

"I know you're lying Ruka."

"I... I'm sorry."

A soft, yet uncomfortable silence came. Natsume just patted his best friend and to walked away, hands tucked in his pockets. The blonde looked at his friend's retreating back.

"Wa- Wait!" he called out.

He ran towards Natsume and stopped in front of him.

"Sorry. I guess I was feeling a little down. That's all."

"hn." was all Natsume replied before he resumed walking. Ruka joined him in silence. They continued to walk without uttering anything to each other. Ruka was feeling a bit uneasy, while Natsume proceeded walking without glancing at his best friend. Everything was just awkward. But none wanted to break the ice. Both feared the damage that can happen. They went out of the dormitory and walked at the sakura path.

"You still haven't answered me." Natsume suddenly said out of the blue.

Ruka blushed slightly. He thought Natsume had forgotten it already, but he didn't. He thought for a while and answered while looking at the sky, "I was just thinking too much."

"Well, you shouldn't"

Ruka stopped walking. He watched his raven haired best friend sit comfortably under one tree. Bending one leg and bringing out a random manga from his pocket. _'Natsume, you haven't changed a bit.'_ he thought.

"What are you doing there standing like an idiot Ruka? Don't tell me polka dots has already infected you with her stupidity."

Ruka chuckled as he sat down beside him, "You should give her more credit than that Natsume. She's not as stupid as you think."

"hn." was Natsume's simple response.

Ruka started to laugh out loud. If he didn't know Natsume like how he knows him, he would've thought that Natsume really does dislike Mikan. His laughter died down after a few moments.

----

"That was a nice move Youichi. Very nice indeed." commented the ever so emotionless Hotaru as she watched what happened earlier.

"I know." the gray haired boy confidently answered. He too, was satisfied with his little show. He was very mischievous. Plus he loved teasing Mikan as well. (A/N: Mini Natsume much? XD) But being who he is, he doesn't do things without just reason.

"But tell me, Youichi..." Hotaru began as she swiveled her chair so that her back is now facing the large LCD screen, "... what's your purpose for doing that? I know you're not the flirtatious type."

He looked at her with his teal eyes and chuckled a bit, "Hotaru-nee, I can't believe you can't see the reason. It's no secret really. But, I'll let you figure it out yourself." He stood up, walked towards the door and left.

She smiled to herself and leaned back on the chair, resting her elbows on the arm rest while letting her fingers meet just below her chin, 'There's only two possible reasons Youichi. I'm just not sure which one it is. One will make me your most reliable comrade, but the other will make me your worst enemy." She smiled to herself. Things are just getting more interesting and more complicated. It was getting harder, but she liked it that way.

----

"Youichi what was that all about?" Natsume inquired the now 8-yr-old boy.

The latter averted his gaze away from the guy he has always considered his big brother.

"Youichi!" Natsume raised his voice. The gray haired boy cutely looked up to him. He was hesitating, but he knew it would just make things worse. His 'onii-chan' isn't exactly the role model for patience. He hated this. To be cornered and trapped, especially by someone he really respects. Although Natsume didn't specify what does 'that' stand for, he knew that it was about Mikan and what he said to Ruka.

He sighed and raised both his hands up in the air like a criminal caught by the police. "Ok... Ok. I give up Natsume-nii. I'll tell." He brought his hands down again and intently stared straight to Natsume's fiery eyes. "I was just trying to help!"

"Help? Help who, Youichi? You certainly weren't helping Ruka."

The younger boy sighed and let his gaze leave those blood red eyes. He ruffled his hair while answering with a mix of irritation and concern in his tone, "I was helping... you... niichan. _You_."

Natsume was taken aback. His eyes widened while his mouth drooped slightly. Youichi was helping him? Why would he? Were his feelings that obvious? He continued to look at the young boy, he was serious. He slightly bent his head low, his raven bangs covering his eyes. He smiled lightly, just like when Youichi was still 3 yrs old. He patted the young boy's head.

"I'm fine Youichi. I'm fine." he said reassuringly.

_xx End Of Part 1 xx_

* * *

**yamishun:** I'm really, really sorry! I was supposed to make it longer and post it about 2 months ago! But, college has really tired me out. I still have my finals and my math grade is really... well, let's just say I'm not on the safe side. I don't know if I'll be able to continue writing or updating this and Let It Rain. _(is sad)_... But, I promise with lots of plushies and sweets, that I WILL do my very best to continue this until the end. Although it will literally take months before I could give another chapter.

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING: ( I hope nobody minds the long list. D it's easier to see the reviewers' names like this)

Dark Mican - haha... I'll make sure both of them do that! _(winks)_

Sunkised-chan - thanks! XD... I wonder if you read the first one or the revised one.

supertonia - we'll see if it does. hehe _(already has an ending but has no intention whatsoever to reveal what it is)_

KawaiiLinaKisses - it is? D... haha, I'll always continue doing this!

Wayward Victorian Girl - YAY! thanks so much hope you'll continue appreciating this!

chihiro-chan1127 - wahehe, I hope this chapter helps you to understand.

midnightblue123 - I put up a li'l trivia up there.

musicangelanime - yep! But this took longer! haha

-aNimEdArkU- - YAY! Thanks for loving this! I'll do my best in continuing this.

tokyobend17 - haha, is that you arahisakura? At first I thought you didn't review, which made me sad. D But, good thing I remembered that you did!

xXBellaSwanXx - sorry it took long. But, hey! I updated!

BlueNobody - That... is a secret! Which will be revealed sooner or later! haha...

-Shad0wpLay- - there is a trivia about that up there. XD, yeah... I think everyone does too.

jazzflame - thank you thank you!! I'll do my best to keep it good!

xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx - She is, isn't she? Gawd, I really hated her when I read the latest GA manga came out. GO RUKA-kun and HOTA-chan!

sugasosweet - that was very well said!

LittleShia - Thanks for the songs! haha, I'll try to do it like that. But maybe in the later chapters, when the story goes for a Rukan turn!

girlonthemove210 - I know how you feel. XD... I don't mind you reviewing late. As long as you read it, review it and of course, enjoy it! Reviews are enough of a reward for me.

Khaos-chan - YAY! Thanks! I just thought that it would be better if I added some original scenes from the actual manga with this fic.

Aelita18 - LOL! thank you! haha... I find your review really cute

SUKItoes - WoOt! You are so nice for reviewing 4 chapters in one reading! Yes, I also feel hatred towards Luna. But, thanks to her, I have a third party in this fic! haha

novachipsalice - XD... I would really love that! But, I'm not sure if I'll be able to put that in this fic. D... maybe in my next one.

Shiori's Notebook - thanks for the add! Yes, I love him too! I've got a major crush on his older self!

hanaler87 - aww! I was so touched when I read this! I almost cried actually! I know how you feel! I really loved this one story, and well, I'm planning to print it as well! But, I have to ask the writer.


	12. part 2: Youichi's Game

**yamishun: **err, yeah. I'm back! I don't know if the changes in my writing style are evident here, save for the obvious shortness of the chapter. Writing drabbles is the most visible change in me since I used to love writing long chapters. I'm still fighting the urge to rewrite the earlier chapters because I noticed a lot of grammatical errors and such. Thank you for still patronizing this after almost a year of no updates!

**A Little Too Late**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

---

_"Youichi what was that all about?" Natsume inquired the now 8-yr-old boy._

_The latter averted his gaze away from the guy he has always considered his big brother._

_"Youichi!" Natsume raised his voice. The gray haired boy cutely looked up to him. He was hesitating, but he knew it would just make things worse. His 'onii-chan' isn't exactly the role model for patience. He hated this. To be cornered and trapped, especially by someone he really respects. Although Natsume didn't specify what does 'that' stand for, he knew that it was about Mikan and what he said to Ruka._

_He sighed and raised both his hands up in the air like a criminal caught by the police. "Ok... Ok. I give up Natsume-nii. I'll tell." He brought his hands down again and intently stared straight to Natsume's fiery eyes. "I was just trying to help!"_

_"Help? Help who, Youichi? You certainly weren't helping Ruka."_

_The younger boy sighed and let his gaze leave those blood red eyes. He ruffled his hair while answering with a mix of irritation and concern in his tone, "I was helping... you... niichan. You."_

_Natsume was taken aback. His eyes widened while his mouth drooped slightly. Youichi was helping him? Why would he? Were his feelings that obvious? He continued to look at the young boy, he was serious. He slightly bent his head low, his raven bangs covering his eyes. He smiled lightly, just like when Youichi was still 3 yrs old. He patted the young boy's head._

_"I'm fine Youichi. I'm fine." he said reassuringly._

---

**Chapter 10 (part 2): Youichi's Game**

'_For love brings naught but pain and suffering… how long are we willing to endure it?'_

Hijiri Youichi begrudgingly stalked the bricked pathway that led to the elementary boys' dormitory. Natsume was being irritatingly difficult by telling him to stay clear of Mikan and Ruka's _blossoming_ relationship. He fought the urge to snort at the thought. His nii-chan deserved his own happiness. He doesn't know about Ruka but he knows was that Sakura Mikan is the only happiness for Natsume. But there was nothing he could do but concede in the face of the fire alice user. Unless he wanted to make his life harder, which he doesn't. And so things became this way. With the little gray-haired dangerous ability type alice reluctantly yielding to Natsume's firm words, or at least pretend to.

His scowl vanished when he was under the protection of the dormitory building. His steps lightened and his pace slowed into a casual walk. He grinned slyly. Natsume had underestimated him if the former had not anticipated that he could sense it if someone followed him. The grin faded slightly as he thought of the circumstancesIt wouldn't be easy to find a chance where he could display his _talents_. Ah, well, he just needs to be a bit more subtle with his moves in the future.

'_Sorry Natsume-nii, but this is __for your own good.'_

----

Ruka silently entered his room, carefully closing his door so as to not wake the still sleeping Mikan on his bed. He stepped closer to have a look at her face and found streaks of dried tears; some were from when he caught her earlier while some coursed down to the mattress. _'She cried in her sleep,'_ he thought sadly. An overwhelming pain pinched his heart at the scene. It diminished what confidence he had built up over the sleepless nights since he had confessed. His hands balled into fists, he shouldn't let this push him down. No one else can catch her when she falls, not when Natsume has already conceded and trusted him to take care of her. His fingers ghosted over the dried tears, stopping when she stirred a bit.

'_I'll stay by your side even if you'll never love me back.'_

He stroked her hair, fingers sliding smoothly on her soft locks. Her eyes opened without warning, startling him. He considered pulling back his hand but she made no move of disapproval with where it was at the moment. "Ruka-pyon?" she murmured, her voice slightly hoarsed from crying.

He smiled at her and resumed stroking her hair to soothe her, "I'm here Mikan."

Mikan nodded and closed her eyes again, her hand blindly reaching for Ruka's other hand. She smiled when he took her hand in his. "Ruka-pyon's hand is soft… and comforting…" her words faded into a barely audible murmur as the calls of slumber reached her ears again. Ruka's heart swelled with joy at her words. It had been well over a minute since she half-consciously mumbled those words but he remained still, waiting for the thought to finally sink in. His hand clutched hers tighter and whispered, "Thank you, for not pushing me away."

----

Natsume sat on one of the thick sturdy branches of the tree that stood near the window of Ruka's room. He watched over the two people in the academy he cared about the most, excluding the little Hijiri Youichi, with a heavy heart. It was for the best. At least that was what he had been repeating in his head since he told Ruka he would give up. He felt the same overwhelming muddled emotions roar in his chest; jealousy, irritation, frustration, anger, guilt, and confusion. It was an endless struggle to maintain his composure and look people in the eye while he uttered the worst lie he could ever say, that he didn't love her.

"Mikan,"

He gave her a long look, pausing on the small frown on her soft pink lips, before he vanished into the dark night, more than ready to fulfill another mission for the academy. _'I'll be gone for a while. Be safe until I return to your side again.' _Oh how he longed to tell her those words—to see her saddened face brighten up as his lips brushed against hers soothingly.

He stopped in the middle of the denser parts of the Northern Forest. "It'll never happen so stop thinking about it!" he scolded himself as he knelt on the ground, covering his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Ruka is the better choice! The safer choice!" His fist collided with the grassy earth. Emotions caught up with him again.

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

**yamishun:** See?? It's pretty short. I'm sorry for that. Anyway this is only the continuation of chapter 10 part 1. Thank you to the readers of the previous update! I'm sorry I couldn't put your usernames here since I seriously need sleep now. I wanted to be able to post this as early as I could, before I start to forget again. Originally, this was supposed to be a longer update but then, what would be the point of putting all those scenes if it won't help the progress of the story right? Also, I think ending it there has a nice touch~ no?


	13. Chapter 11: Masquerades

**Disclaimer:** how could I claim something that never was mine?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Masquerades**

'_Everyone wears their own masks in front of others. It's up to__ ourselves to decide whether it's the mask or the face behind the mask that matters.'_

It was a night of festivities in Alice Academy. The moonless sky was bright with stars and fireworks. Faculty and students alike watched in amazement as the fireworks dancing gleefully eventually faded into nothingness. The pathways to Central Town were marked by colorful flag lets and floating sparkles. There was a broadcast of the performing live band through the whole school, there was no quiet place in the academy save for the dense forests that camouflage the different world of alices from the ordinary world.

"Mikan-chan!"

It was Anna and Nonoko. The twin-like middle school girls rushed to the auburn haired 3-star who barely put on the compulsory frilled pink dress. They flocked to her side and bombarded the poor girl with the questions about the status of her relationship with Nogi Ruka they've thought about on the way.

Mikan felt like melting on the spot as both girls smiled expectantly at her. She smiled back, feeling awkward and at loss for words at the straightforward inquiry. It wasn't that she didn't want anyone to know that Ruka already confessed and even gave her a bracelet, but somewhere deep inside her she wished Natsume was the one who did those things.

"Mikan-chan?" The sound of her name being called tore her from her thoughts. She apologized to the two while she contemplated on what and how to answer.

"Don't ask too many questions to this idiot. She might overheat and crash." Anna and Nonoko giggled at Hotaru's remark. They excused themselves from the room to give time for the two to have a short chat.

"Mikan-chan is so cute when she gets embarrassed~!" Nonoko smiled at Anna and nodded in agreement. "She becomes cuter than usual."

.

"Idiot Mikan, turn around so I can zip it up." Mikan obliged without a word, letting Hotaru help her with the dress. The silence went on even when Hotaru was already styling Mikan's hair.

"Hotaru…"

"What is it?"

The brunette focused on the floor, not meeting the other's eyes. She hesitated a little before telling everything to her best friend. She was afraid to say it aloud, even to herself. To Mikan, everything felt like a dream—unrealistic and easily shattered. She feared that if she told anyone, she would either be boasting or complaining.

Hotaru placed her hand on Mikan's shoulders, showing one of her rare small smiles that only a selected few have seen. The action calmed the nullification alice user slightly, the tensed shoulders slowly relaxing under the touch of a close friend. Without warning, Mikan hugged the young inventor, crying in confusion. "Hotaru, what should I do?" She felt lost and vulnerable. The turn of events has made the best out of her muddled emotions. Hotaru comforted her with the soothing strokes of her hand.

"Idiot Mikan. It's not me who should answer that question. You, of all people, should know what to do. Now stop crying or you'll waste all of my efforts to make you look decent."

.

"Hotaru-nee, are you sure it's okay to leave it like that?" Youichi asked off-hand. They currently sat on the outer tables, near the balcony that looked over the garden of sakura trees. Hotaru was, yet again, eating crabs while everyone was on the dance floor. She finished the remaining edible parts of the crab on her plate before she replied to the question. "It's common sense to not mention names in a masquerade ball, Youichi." He frowned at the reply. Hotaru was avoiding the question, he knew it with certainty.

"It's not like anyone wouldn't even know that it's you." He chuckled before averting his gaze to the moon outside. "And," he paused with a release of his breath, "Even with these masks, we know who's behind it. I don't see the point in masquerade balls like these." There was a long silence between the two. Youichi merely stared outside while Hotaru watched the expression on the boy's face. "Well, since there's no point in discussing. I'll take my leave. Later, Hotaru-nee." She watched the boy's retreating back until he disappeared into the crowd.

'_Youichi, you're just too young to understand.'_

.

'_Onee-chan, where are you?'_

Youichi was in a hurry. Frantically he tried to look for the girl whose smile was as bright as the sun. He had to find her and keep her away from males, especially from Ruka. It had been easy to mix with the crowd thanks to the mask but at the same time it limited his movements. The crowd was thick. And there are times he gets bumped by other students, not one even bothering to spare him a few words of apology. He couldn't afford to act cool like he usually does. He didn't want his fan girls to know that it's him. It dawned to him that at that moment, he wasn't the Hijiri Youichi people knew. At that moment, he was just Youichi, a nobody amidst the sea of faceless people. There was anonymity as long as people act differently.

He froze. There's more than a 50% chance that at this rate, even if he finds Mikan, she might not recognize him. _'Does Mikan-nee really know me?'_ It scared him a little. He didn't want to think that she doesn't see beyond what he projects to others. Blindly he pushed past the crowd, managing to step on a few feet and stumbling upon a female student with dark brown hair.

"You-chan!"

It was Mikan. She patted him on the head and smiled. "I didn't know you were that eager to dance with me!"

He slapped her hand away and faced away to hide the weakness his current expression had. "How is it that ugly knows it's me when I'm wearing a mask?" he muttered, his words available only to her ears.

Mikan blinked a few times, trying to decipher if there was something hidden in the boy's words. It somehow didn't make sense to her. "Eh? But You-chan is You-chan!" Youichi chuckled. She sees past what other people sees. She's seen him.

His eyes met hers. He stepped closer, kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Nevermind _onee-chan_."

Mikan stood still, disbelieving what she had heard and felt. Youichi acknowledged her as an _'onee-chan'_! She felt so happy that she needed to slip away from the crowd and laugh in high spirits.

"YAY! Sakura Mikan~! You did it!!" She bounced happily. Her tiny celebration stopped when she heard a thud by the bushes. Voices. She heard soft whispering voices. There were two, a female and a male. She blushed, the deep male voice was familiar.

Natsume, she thought as she silently stepped closer out of sheer curiosity.

Mikan blushed at what she saw. After immediately apologizing, she ran back to the ball, feeling ashamed and foolish.

"Well aren't you going to run after her?" Luna sat up from beneath Natsume. He leaned back on a trees trunk and ran a hand on his hair. "Why should I?" he questioned.

The girl smirked and crawled towards him, settling between his legs. "Ho~ you're being extremely cold to your partner, my dearest fiancé."

Natsume almost flinched at the proximity of their faces. He planned on seducing Luna, but never did he once consider kissing her. After all, he would only kiss the girl he loves the most.

_xx end of chapter xx_

* * *

**a/n:** we this certainly took me a long time to finish. I upped it as a draft in one of the sites I used to frequent in hopes that while I was online, I could finish it. Unfortunately, my thoughts were lost since as time passed, I hated the way I had typed it. It was too... flowery. I even considered changing the chapter, but I went with it in the end because I made a promise that I won't trash ideas. I think it came out rather nicely~ I'm not too fond of how I ended this but, I like the chapter in general. It has a bit more depth but I wasn't able to portray it the way it should be due to the lack of time. I admit that I'm in a bit of a hurry because I really wanted to update this a long time ago. This chapter could've been longer but I knew that it's impossible to push through with my plan of updating before the year ends. I needed to prioritize. I hope the meaning I wanted to put into this chapter wasn't lost in translation. _-sweatdrop-_

Thank you so much Wing for being patient (and persisent) with this fic. I know that I have disappointed a lot of readers when I didn't update for a long time and I'm pretty sure most of them are no longer active either in this fandom or in the site but I would also want to thank them for being part of the people who inspired me to not give up on this. I hope that I can really finish this and someday rewrite this because the grammar and spelling mistakes of my past are killing me. lol

Finally, Happy New Year to all of you!


	14. Feelings Out of Control

**yamishun:** Oh gosh this is a miracle! I updated after 23 days!! I had a relatively nice day yesterday so I was in the mood to finish the chapter. It didn't go as planned but I think it's still pretty good~! Woohoo! Approximately 1,354 words people! It's already quite long... considering the shortness of my recent writings. Anyway, some readers might be itching to read the chapter now so the rest of the authoress's note shall be at the end of the chapter.

_WARNING:_ some fluff? and then extreme angst at the end? XD

* * *

**A Little Too Late**

Chapter 12: Feelings out of control

-

Ruka sat on the edge of his bed, watching the painfully slow movement of the clouds. The particles of ice covered the moon, dulling the reflected light even for a little. His shirt was buttoned half-way, ribbon dully hanging beneath the open collar. "Aren't you going?" asked a voice from the shadows. Ruka closed his eyes for a second and answered, "I don't know,"

"Are you giving up already?" A figure stepped out into the dim light.

Ruka frowned at the question. "No."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The blonde's fist clenched the sheet under his palms. "I don't know!" his voice was unsure, frustrated, and confused. He turned to the direction of the figure but it was already gone.

"Go. She's running right now. Hurt and in pain." Ruka could almost hear the sadistic smile on the voice. He didn't trust that man, even when he said he would help. He frowned deeper if it were still possible but started to fix his clothing. That man doesn't lie as far as he knows, especially if it involves the pain and suffering of other people.

.

She ran for quite some time. She aimlessly ran until her inner turmoil died down into something she could handle. It could almost pass as routine for her to run aimlessly these days.

'_All for that stupid pervert Natsume.' _She thought helplessly, angrily wiping the tears from her eyes with her arm.

Tired; she sat down on the nearest bench and sighed. She had no idea where she was but she was sure it was still inside the academy. Mikan frowned and tried to analyze the situation.

'_I like Natsume…'_

'_But why?'_

'_He always insults me, teases me, burns my hair…'_

'_He's everything I should hate!'_

'_Then why did I… Why—am I hurting so much?'_

Her hands were on her lap, clutching the fabric of her skirt. She was every bit of frustrated at herself. Luna is Natsume's fiancée. It's only natural that they would do _things _like kissing.

She almost drove herself to insanity if it had not been for Ruka. "Mikan?" he called to her, unsure with how he should approach her.

"Ruka—pyon…?!" Mikan gasped at the sight in front of her. Ruka was covered in dirt, clothes slightly torn, and there were scratches on his skin. He was breathless and appeared to be worried. His body shook before his knees gave in to the fatigue. Mikan ran to him, unsure of what to do once she was near enough.

"Ruka-pyon… I—you… what—"

"Thank goodness you're alright, Mikan." He stroked her hair and smiled. Mikan's stammers ceased at the words. She knew that Ruka was worried about her, that's why he looked so ragged.

She cried.

"I'm so sorry!"

Ruka laughed at her current expression. He ruffled her hair before retracting his hand. He was leaning backwards, palms supporting the weight of his upper torso. Mikan was pouting like a child. It made him want to tease her a bit. "No way." He said. She looked at him confused and he repeated his last statement. "Apology not accepted." Her face fell, "Why?"

Ruka laughed again. "You have to kiss me first."

Mikan turned red at the request. It wasn't like Ruka to ask for such requests. He was still smiling at her, looking very amused at her discomfort. "You're bullying me!" she accused, pointing a finger at him to emphasize her point.

"I jest." He said it in a comical manner that Mikan's robust laughter echoed after she understood what he meant. He brought his hand to the side of her face, fingers ghosting on her skin. She froze. "A smile fits you more than any other. Please keep smiling, Mikan." Blood rose to her cheeks. She gazed at Ruka, taking in his gentle expression and the softness of his eyes. It was different from Natsume's penetrating red orbs. In Ruka's eyes, she felt as if she were swimming in an ocean, deep blue and calm.

She didn't know. It may be because they were too caught up in the moment—too occupied with staring at each other's eyes that neither noticed how the distance closed. It was brief, sweet, an innocent meeting of lips. They stayed, as if entranced by the other's gaze. Ruka was the first to notice. He broke the kiss and turned away in embarrassment. A kiss, on the lips… it was more than what he could ask for.

"Mikan, I—uh… you—we…" he struggled for words, fidgeting uncomfortably while looking at _anywhere_, except her.

.

"BOO!"

"Yo—Youichi!" The eight-yr-old stood coolly, hands inside his pockets, as he purposely disturbed the scene he found when he chased Mikan. He stood his ground, against the piercing glare from a certain girl he wanted to chase out with his alice. His eyes were disinterested, half-lidded, and seemed as if he'd fall asleep any time soon. _"Brat"_ he heard her mutter after he had long established the fact that he won't be leaving in the next few minutes, or even hours if that's how long it would take for her to get a clue.

"Nii-chan, I want Howalons." Luna frowned at the boy's sugar sweet tone. She knew all too well what he had in mind. She never really did like the boy. He was too much like Natsume. And like the fire alice user, he pays special attention to the Mikan-girl. The brunette was an eyesore, a thorn on her side. She reminded her of an old acquaintance. It made her want to destroy the girl even more. Luna donned her mask and chuckled with feigned innocent. "Natsume darling, I must leave you now. Go feed your…" she paused and looked down on the small boy, she was still taller, "_pet_."

Youichi made a face at her back and resumed his attention to the older boy who still sat at the foot of a tree. "What were you thinking Nii-chan? You weren't seriously going to kiss that… that _old fish_ right?"

"Who knows?"

"Stop acting cool Nii-chan. You love Nee-chan too much for you to even think about kissing anyone else. I could see it in your eyes."

"Then why ask?"

Youichi was starting to get irritated with Natsume's indifference. The boy didn't understand why he older boy was so stubborn. He could see how the person he respected the most continuously hurt himself. It was infuriating as it was pitiful. Natsume needed Mikan, he knew only that much.

"Are you really okay with this? At this rate, Mikan-nee will be snatched away by Ruka-nii!"

Natsume clenched his teeth. He had been holding everything inside, hoping that Youichi would just stop and leave so he could vent out the raging emotions. He was near breaking just before the young boy asked him the last question.

"Nii-chan you idiot!" Youichi cried and started to run back to the party hall.

Natsume snapped.

"Do you think I wanted things to be this way?! Do you think I really wanted to give her to Ruka?! Have you ever thought of how hard it is for me to see her with another man and act as if it meant nothing to me when in truth I want to annihilate whoever he is, even if he's Ruka??"

Youichi stopped running and turned to face Natsume, eyes wide and mouth agape. He's never seen him that vulnerable, with his hands trembling from all the self-restraint, and his expression on the brink of tears.

"Fuck, I love her so much that I'd burn anything that gets in my way!!! I love her to the point that I think I'm going crazy just by not seeing her!!"

"Then why—"

"But it's not _that_ simple! If I love her, I'll hurt her even more! And I can't… I won't be able to bear it. I can't see her cry because of me."

-

_xx end of chapter xx_

* * *

**yamishun: **It's almost 3 am here. I have class later but I really had fun on the latter part of yesterday hence the update. For days I've been contemplating whether or not I would join that fanfic contest where Natsume should have a mental disorder. I've researched a bit and found that I would really want to participate but I'm doubting my writing speed. I don't want things to go to waste. Anyway, I think Youichi is so cute~ :3 don't you agree? haha

I think this might be one of my most favorite chapters... despite it being a Rukan one -tears- I think it's a bit balanced. There's a slight mystery (Who is that guy Ruka was talking to?), fluff (the Rukan moment), idk it might just be me but Youichi's and Luna's verbal disputes are kind of funny (if you and I have the same type of humor perhaps), and the angst-y part, courtesy of Natsume~ haha

thank you/reply corner for my lovely readers who commented (I also thank the readers who didn't comment. I'm just happy people are actually reading this):

**Wing** - xD I actually liked my previous author's note at the bottom too! I feel so thankful to have you as a reader/fan~! Well this chapter is undeniably one of the longest I've written recently, aside from killer school papers. -sweatdrop- But yeah~ hope you liked this chapter. I even added the extra lines for Natsume. haha It's kind of lame but it fits the mood? -grin-

**kiers** - I agree! I never really liked Luna. Especially after I read the flashback chapters. It was frustrating! Ahaha I agree to that as well. -sweatdrop- sorry it's frustrating. It's quite confusing at some points because of the irregularity of my writing days. Mikan is still confused with her feelings, Natsume's angsty and stubborn, Luna's annoying as hell, but Ruka! Hmm~~ there's something about him that's slowly being revealed. And with that said, I shall leave this reply as that. hehe, before you might strangle me, thanks for the review!

**WRP-chan** - first thing's first, awesome penname! ahaha cliffhangers are an author's best friend. -wink wink- XD well they didn't end up dancing since I don't know how I'll write that at this hour, but I originally planned it like that. WoOt~! you're psychic! Thank you for loving this~~~ -hearts-

**Dalayb** - wow! Thank you very much! I remember the days when I also read stories that made me feel the same way. I'm glad I'm now able to do the same to others. WoOt~! Howaloooonnnnn -feeds it to cute cute Youichi-


End file.
